History Hides the Truth
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. l Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.
1. Chicago

History Hides the Truth - I Chicago

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

_Chicago 1924_

_ I walked along the street in the evening light beside my best friend, Katerina Petrova. Somehow we had found ourselves after centuries of being apart._

_ "So would you recommend me cutting my hair that short?" I questioned her, after Kat spoke about her new pixie cut to match the style of the decade._

_ "Oh Caroline, can't you tell," Kat giggled leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "It's a wig, but shh." I giggled in return. "And no, pinning yours back suits you better. Just think, in a few decades the fashion will have changed once more."_

_ "Good point, although I do like these short dresses," I smirked giving a little twirl as the crimson frills swung around. "Don't you…Kat?" I stopped walking as soon as I found myself alone on the pavement. Kat had disappeared._

_ "Rebekah?" I heard a man call, I ignored him as my eyes were searching the dark surroundings. Soon enough I found a masculine hand on my bare elbow. I pushed it off with all my strength throwing whoever touched me to the ground. Thankfully no one was around to witness my action. I immediately looked down to find a handsome man with chiselled features and a pale complexion brushing himself off in the middle of the road. A slight smirk to his lips, he wasn't afraid of my enhanced strength._

_ "Chicago seems to be full of us. I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend. I was meant to be meeting her and her brother here." The man stated as he took a few steps before me. "You're quite similar to her actually."_

_ "Well I'm sorry but you're quite mistaken," I spoke bluntly before turning away from him._

_ "I hope you find your friend," were his parting words. "It seems I've found mine."_

_ Within the second I found myself being flashed away from the seen with Kat's fingers ruining my lipstick._

_ "Shh," Kat whispered pushing me against the wall of a near building in the dark. "Listen."_

_ "Ah Stefan," a very familiar feminine voice spoke. "Who were you speaking to?"_

_ "I mistook her for you, blonde hair and flapper dress, seems girls all look the same" Stefan smirked. "Although you're the prettiest for sure."_

_ "He's only saying that so you don't throttle him sweetheart," my eyes widened as I heard _his _voice. The voice I hadn't heard for centuries. Then it clicked, this Stefan guy thought I was Rebekah, Klaus' sister. "Do you smell that?" Klaus' voice demanded in a harsh tone. _

_ "Caroline," Rebekah breathed. "You were with Caroline."_

_ I managed to push Kat off of me as I was just under a century older than her. I flashed my friend away from the scene on the street before stopping just a few blocks away needing to escape before they found me. I raised my hand to adjust my headband as I sighed heavily._

_ "It's alright Caroline, we've been in Chicago for how long? A fortnight and we haven't bumped into him till now or Stefan for that matter," Kat's lips smiled._

_ "I'm not risking it, and neither should you with Klaus here! Who knows what he'll do if finds us. We're pretty much both dead if we don't leave," I panicked, my heart hammering after hearing his husky British tone._

_ "I came here to check on Stefan," Kat announced._

_ "What?"_

_ "He's one of the Salvatores I turned in 1864, I like keeping tabs on him." Kat shrugged. "But Damon…not so much."_

_ "So that's why you disappeared. You didn't want your old flame finding you," I realised before sighing. "Okay, we'll stay for a while longer but if we get caught I'm blaming you, or if we have another close encounter I'm leaving, whether you're coming or not."_

_ "Deal," Kat smirked, "And besides if we find Stefan again perhaps you could pose as Rebekah and sample what he has for offer."_

_ "Ew Kat no!" I exclaimed. "I just met the guy, I'm not following the Katerina Petrova handbook."_

_ "Suit yourself, but you're missing out. Big time Mrs. Mikaelson." I shuddered._

_ "Please don't call me that," I sighed. "Especially after suggesting adultery to me."_

_ "Does that mean you haven't loved anyone since you left with me?" I nodded sheepishly, knowing my best friend would disapprove. "Oh girl, you seriously are not over him."_

_ "Katerina please, this isn't the time." I sighed beginning to walk along the street._

_ "And you still wear your wedding ring," Kat pointed out grabbing my hand and touching the ring that sat on my index finger. _

_ "It's my daylight ring, I can't exactly not wear it." I glanced down at the stone remembering the first time Klaus placed it on my finger at our wedding ceremony. _

_ "So you're forever bound to him, I would say unlucky but you married him so…" Kat shrugged. I knew her opinion of my husband. Her dislike to him all began when we both realised his intentions with her. My husband didn't even tell me his plans that involved my close friend. _

_ "I know, I was stupid and in love," I muttered in a regretful tone._

_ "Like right now."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You're still in love with him Caroline and you wanted to run from him. I know we both have been running for years but now? After being so close to him you still didn't want to see him. You heard his voice back there, it was pure shock and relief."_

_ "Yes, relief that he can finally end me after helping you escape him with Elijah."_

_ "No, no," Kat shook her head. "Relief that he's finally found you after so long, I know how much that man loved you Caroline. However twisted your love for each other may be, you cannot deny it."_

_ "Did you see Elijah back there?" I questioned, continuing before she could answer. "No, because he's probably daggered and in a box somewhere as a punishment for our joint crimes."_

_ "Or because Elijah doesn't like all this partying business," Kat smirked before gesturing down her figure. "Although I'm sure I could convince him." I giggled remembering how Kat always caught the elder Mikaelson's eye._

_ "No, we're staying away from all Mikaelsons."_

_ "Alright Caroline, I'll see you sometime in the future," Kat began to walk from me to my confusion. _

_ "Hey! I didn't mean me." She turned around and returned to me. "I'm Caroline Forbes, okay?"_

_ "Understood, then call me Katherine Pierce. You're the only person that calls me Katerina and it's weird."_

_ "Fine, now let's find a club, we still haven't partied yet and the night will soon be over."_

_ "Hey Caroline!" Stefan's voice called me as I was about to step into the car with Kat already inside. I froze and Kat hid herself in the darkness. I decided to act normal, hoping this wasn't a trick._

_ "Erm…" I turned around to face Katerina's Salvatore. "You know who I am?" I questioned, hiding the fact that I knew who he was. I didn't think we exchanged names yesterday._

_ "Oh sorry, I just seem to remember you from yesterday. We spoke on the path," Stefan gestured away from the car. I nodded._

_ "Yes, we did…but only briefly. You mistook me for some Rebekah?"_

_ "Rebekah? I'm sorry I don't know who you mean," Stefan shook his head. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, as I seem to know about you. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He extended his dark gloved hand and I shook it._

_ "Caroline Forbes," my ruby lips curled softly. "If you don't mind Mister Salvatore. I mustn't stay long, I have an important meeting with a friend."_

_ "Of course, Miss Forbes. I hope you see you again sometime." I nodded before Stefan bowed his head lightly._

_ I climbed into the car and sighed against the seat._

_ "Driver," Kat called, signalling for the cab to move. "That was close."_

_ "Stefan didn't know Rebekah. He's been compelled." I evaluated. _

_ "So they've left Chicago? Running from Mikael?" Kat raised a brow._

_ "Probably, but who knows." I shrugged with another sigh. "Who knows."_

Mystic Falls Present Day

"Wow," my lips parted as I walked into the entrance of the Salvatore Boarding House. I turned back to Stefan, with a bright smile on my face. Ever since Chicago I had been travelling with him after wanting to help him solve his ripper issues. Katherine had convinced me to go with him, as she seemed to have something else on her agenda. I had missed by best friend but she had appeared every so often like at that amazing Bon Jovi concert but Stefan never saw her.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this," he smiled placing my overflowing cases down on the floor.

"This Elena better be worth it," I smirked. My eyes scanning the front room's features, taking in the whole size.

"I'm sure she is Caroline."

"I'll be the judge of that," I chuckled before another voice joined the scene.

"Uncle Stefan?" A middle aged man with dark soft curls had entered the room. His light orbs flickering between the two of us.

"Zach, I'd like you to meet Caroline Forbes. We'll be staying here for a while."

* * *

><p>AN So this is my next idea, I'm sure you have many questions so please ask and let me know your thoughts in a review!


	2. The Return

History Hides the Truth - II The Return

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Things in Mystic Falls were quite…ordinary. I had to give it to Stefan for wanting to live such a human life. I would have to admit that I found it hard to fit in with the school way of life. When I was human, a woman never went to school or learnt anything besides raising a family and being the perfect wife. I guess I never met either of those expectations.

Stefan and Elena grew closer and closer as they became the couple that everyone aspired to be. I grew closer to her myself and her other best friend Bonnie, who was just starting to develop her witch abilities. Elena's ex-boyfriend Matt had also caught my eye, and like Damon, I shut him down. I hadn't been with anyone since Klaus and I had no desire to start now. I knew if I did I would break down. I couldn't reveal my weakness for that devil of a man.

Things only became difficult when Damon announced that he thought Katherine was in the tomb under the old church. I knew for sure that she wasn't after spending time with her in Chicago as well as the few occasions over the past decades. I managed to keep my mouth shut until Damon unveiled the truth when he raged inside the tomb.

I couldn't tell anyone I knew Katherine. Stefan always spoke so ill of my best friend, whereas Damon was a loved-up puppy. It would bring up questions about my past that I didn't want to answer. Things that could easily break my new friendships.

After some Gilbert device was set off to cause unimaginable pain to vampires I was put into hospital after being in a car crash with Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Tyler was driving and it somehow affected him causing the crash. We were all muddled as to why the device would affect him as we were positive he wasn't a vampire.

Now I'm cooped up in hospital faking my injuries so the locals wouldn't get suspicious on my miraculous recovery. Thankfully Stefan had managed to compel the nurses into leaving me alone.  
>I hated the hospital. All I could smell was blood which set my senses on fire. I couldn't leave the room to collect a blood bag without someone spotting me. So I was trapped inside the hospital room. It didn't help when Matt and Bonnie came to visit me which put me on my best behaviour. No veins or fangs were allowed to appear.<p>

"Oh thank god you're here. Can I leave yet?" I demanded as soon as Stefan and Elena walked into the room after visiting Elena's Uncle John/Father…it seemed so confusing.

"I just signed your discharge papers," Stefan announced causing me to immediately jump from the uncomfortable hospital bed. "But you're going to need to go straight back to the house and lay low. People still think you're recovering."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just give me your car keys," I smirked and reluctantly he handed them over.

"Although we have a few issues…"

"What?"

"Katherine has returned," Stefan spoke of my best friend with such hate but I managed to control my inner joy. "Will you be okay to make your own way back to the boarding house while I tend to a few things with Elena?" I nodded.

"Thanks Caroline," Elena smiled before leading Stefan out the room.

As I scrolled through my phone, checking out the contents of the internet and finding amusement into the historical facts they got wrong, I heard Damon moving downstairs. I knew it was him from how he shifted his weight as he walked. Stefan had heavier pacing as he carried his larger build. Another give away was how his bourbon bottle continuously refilled his glass. Stefan only took the odd glass.

When Damon began talking I wondered who had arrived downstairs. When I heard the doppelgänger's familiar tone I automatically knew it was Katherine. She always spoke with a dark hint in her voice which Elena did not carry with her sweeter tone. I hoped Katherine wasn't leaving. I hadn't even spoken to her yet. Surely she wouldn't leave without seeing her longest friend?

I rolled my eyes at how she flirted with Damon, then kissed and then upset him. I kind of felt sorry for the elder Salvatore although he did kind of earn it. I wasn't sure what happened after Kat's last words: "The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." I waited for the display of anger, some form of crashing but there was nothing. I laid back in my bed throwing my phone to the bottom of the bed.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Caroline Forbes let someone tell her what to do," Katherine appeared in the doorway after a few more silent minutes. I sat up with a huge grin on my features.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face," I smirked before flashing from the bed and pulling my best friend into a tight hug.

"I wasn't going to leave you out of my hellos now was I?" I released her as I wondered whether Damon was still home. I didn't want anyone to know of our close relationship.

"Wait, is anyone home?" I questioned, trying to listen for downstairs movements.

"No, Damon left swiftly after he thought I did. Probably chasing the precious Elena," she spoke in a mocking and disapproving tone. Kat walked past me and picked up my phone. "Ew, seriously Caroline?" She showed me my lock screen, a picture of me with Stefan and Elena. I shrugged. "If only we had these back in the day. How many selfies would we have taken then?" She chuckled before pulling out the front camera. We moved in together and took a few pictures. Even with Katerina's Katherine façade, I still found my best friend that I met all those years ago.

_ England 1492_

_ "You look beautiful sweetheart," Klaus' palm caressed my cheek as my maid had finished preparing my long dark dress over my figure. _

_ "So do you," I smiled, gazing into my husband's eyes as my hand moved to his._

_ "The doppelgänger will be downstairs, we must welcome her and keep her close," Klaus informed me and I nodded. I knew her blood was needed for the ritual that would unlock Klaus' werewolf side. Sadly Klaus wasn't honest about how he would need to be drained dry. "Become her friend if you wish, but do not get too attached love." I nodded once more, being the obedient wife._

_ We both walked down the grand staircase into the manor that we called our home. With my arm entwined with Klaus's I smiled brightly to the crowd that awaited us. I noticed Elijah speaking with an olive toned girl who carried a beating heart, alerting me of her human nature. She stuck out like a sore thumb as the majority of guests were vampires._

_ "May I present to you Lord and Lady Niklaus Mikaelson," a man announced causing the human's mocha eyes to shift to mine and Klaus'. My smiled continued on my lips, wanting to appear friendly and welcoming instead of my husband's smug features._

_ "Brother," Elijah called Klaus over, and naturally I came too as Klaus refused to let me leave his arm. "May I introduce Miss Katerina Petrova, and my brother the Lord Niklaus." From the way Klaus eyed Katerina I knew she was the special guest he was so eager to meet. I couldn't help but feel jealously pulse through me as Klaus' free hand kissed her palm right before me._

_ "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus," the doppelgänger curtsied at his words. "And my wife Lady Caroline Mikaelson." Katerina smiled softly with a gently nod. _

_ "Pleasure to meet you my lady."_

Mystic Falls Present Day

"I was expecting to find you at the Lockwoods' but the Bennett witch spoke of you in hospital to me," Kat stated while scrolling through my photos.

"I kind of died on the scene of a car crash after this Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood. There were many witnesses so I'm kind of staying low. Thankfully Stefan compelled the doctors."

"Don't tell me, the Salvatores are curious as to what the Lockwoods are?" Kat assumed correct. "If you want to hint that they're werewolves, it might save them some time." She smirked.

"I spoke to Matt Donovan as well, he seems to care about you," she chuckled. "Why don't you go out with him? He's cute and god his eyes, they're so blue!" She fell back on my bed sheets trying to appear in a complete love daze.

"Seriously are you always trying to set me up when you're around?"

"Pretty much, what about Damon? He seems pretty much desperate as always."

"He's already tried…I turned him down, many times." I added wanting to show Kat I wasn't interested.

"So still after decades of seeing each other, you _still_ haven't been with anyone?" I shook my head. Kat sighed. "Why Caroline? You've got a flock of guys in this town. Matt, Damon, what about that Tyler guy?"

"Will you please stop trying to set me up? I'm not following the 'Katerina Petrova guide to moving on'."

"Fine," she muttered sitting up. "Then perhaps you'd be interested in my latest scheme."

"What now?" I sighed, watching her closely. "I guess it's not 'nostalgia' or 'curiosity' like what you told Damon."

"Eavesdropping were we?" I shrugged at her accusation as I waited for her to continue her plan. "Word will soon get around to your hubby that there is another doppelgänger and you know what that means. Klaus gets another chance at breaking the curse. So I'm here to collect everything he needs like the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf and of course Elena. Although I'm sure the Salvatores will keep her protected until he's ready."

"How did I not think of this?" I groaned, the realisation hitting me.

"Because you're too blinded by love to ever think that Klaus would be capable of such a thing but never mind you know now," she smirked flicker her long dark curls from her face.

"Oh shut up," I growled before throwing a cushion at her.

"Let me finish will you," Kat complained, dropping the thrown object to the floor. "So I'm going to offer Klaus everything he needs in exchange for my freedom and I thought you could be included in that deal. Everything he needs in exchange for our freedom."

"You think that'd work?" I raised a brow suspiciously. "Oh hey Klaus, sorry for leaving you all those years ago. Here's your ingredients in exchange for Kat's freedom and by the way I want a divorce." My voice filled with sarcasm.

"Okay when you put it like that…but it could work Caroline." She insisted. I shrugged, not convinced. There was a few moments of silence as I thought this through until Katherine revealed my secret.

"Or you don't want your freedom," she suggested before shifting her position on my bed to take my hand in hers. "Caroline, tell me the truth."

"I…I thought I did. For centuries after I left I told myself I didn't love him. That I couldn't love the monster he truly was but…but since Chicago…" I sighed as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "When I heard his voice, I cannot tell myself otherwise."

"Do you remember what you told me when I asked you about your relationship with Klaus back when we first met?" Katherine's lips curled.

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile. "'I cannot see myself with anyone else by my side. If true love isn't what we have, then true love doesn't exist.'"

"How cheesy are you?" Kat chuckled before pulling me into a friendly embrace for a second. "Tell you what, you help me win my freedom and I'll make sure he takes you back Lady Mikaelson."

"I can't Kat," I shook my head. "He probably hates me for leaving him. If I went back I'd either be killed or chained to him by compulsion."

"Okay, you decide what you want in return but I do need an answer. Whose side are you on? Mine? Klaus'? Or the Salvatores?" Katherine demanded.

"I want Klaus to break his curse," I nodded for sure. "I know how much that means to him but I don't want to give Elena over, she's my friend. I want you to have your freedom too Kat."

"Seems like you're on all three…great."

* * *

><p>AN Wow, the response to the first chapter was incredible! Thank you so much! Please let me know your thoughts and questions in a review, I'd love to hear from you all.


	3. The Last Dance

History Hides the Truth - III The Last Dance

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Over the past weeks I avoided the Salvatore Boarding house during the day time and only stayed overnight. Ever since the Salvatores and Elena began speaking names like 'Elijah' and 'Klaus' I wanted to make myself scarce. I could do without hearing their names every five minutes.

Sadly I hardly saw Katherine, she seemed to be following her own plans while keeping me out of the loop. I missed her presence but also enjoyed the distance as I began to start a new life; like what Stefan had planned to do by moving to Mystic Falls.

Without creating an excuse for my lack of assistance towards the Salvatores, I was on Lockwood duty. Ever since he triggered his curse I felt obliged to help him with the transition. I knew a bit about werewolves already after what Klaus had informed me centuries ago but I was forced to hide my knowledge from Tyler. He was now my main focus besides my school studies. Oh and prom committee! Seriously the fifties was the next decades dance? I didn't understand it myself. Personally I prefer the long flowing dresses of the Renaissance period but modern girls like Dana thought otherwise.

* * *

><p>KATHERINE<p>

My head hurt. I slowly awoke raising my hand to rub my head. Isobel's words rang in my mind "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." I glanced up to find a male warlock chanting over the history teacher's head. I watched as I stood up from the floor before dusting myself off.

Once the chanting had finished I froze as my mocha eyes were glued to the scene. The warlock bowed to Alaric. I felt so confused at the act but as the local vampire hunter moved around to face me, I recognized the look in his eyes. I flashed to the doorway, finding an invisible barrier stopping me from leaving the premises. Alaric made his way over to me before reaching out to me.

"Zdravei Katerina," he greeted me in my native language before cupping my face. I resisted him but eventually his hold was fixed. "I have missed you."

"Klaus!" I gasped, my suspicions were correct sending shivers down my spine.

In Alaric's apartment I stayed sat down on a chair that Klaus had set out for me. I watched him as he reappeared around the corner of the room.

"Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He asked me.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." I answered, truthfully. There was no point in lying.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," I added, seeming to help him with his Alaric façade.

"Alaric's girlfriend sweetheart," he corrected me. I stayed quiet knowing where this would start to head. "I know she's here, staying with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and I will find her." I gulped, wishing that he didn't want to harm her but from the tone in his voice it sounded like he did. "Don't be frightened for her Katerina. Things will fall back into place when my wife is returned to me." He moved closer and ran his fingers along my cheek. I jolted, hating the feeling of his touch. "Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just... kill me," I begged, hating every second of my compelled time. I felt scared for myself and Caroline. Perhaps drawing Klaus here wasn't for the best after all. "I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." His pupils dilated through Alaric's blue eyes that watched me closely.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," I was forced to answer.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." He reached for me again. "Caroline wouldn't appreciate you constantly touching me." He pulled away, his eyes glaring at me. "Please, just kill me, Klaus." I begged once more.

"And show you kindness?" He leaned closer to me, his lips whispering in my ear. "I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." I shivered as he pulled back and revealed a knife from his pocket. He offered it to me. "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself over and over again." I groaned before following the instruction. "And if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" I asked in a restrained voice before removing the blade from my thigh.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my two precious ladies," he smirked before heading towards the exit. "Again!" He ordered causing my hand to plummet the blade into my leg again.

* * *

><p>KLAUS (ALARIC)<p>

I was completing a few errands when Alaric's phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out the device to find a message from my old friend's elder brother. I smirked as I read the text which stated that they required my presence at the Salvatore Boarding House. This was the perfect opportunity for me to find out what they're up too.

When I arrived at the door I paused trying to think about how Alaric would enter his friends' home. I knocked and entered. I was greeted by a small gathering of Stefan, Damon, the doppelganger and her witch friend. Sadly Caroline wasn't in sight. I craved to see her again especially in one of these modern day outfits where they showed much more skin than when I saw her last.

"There you are," Damon greeted me.

"Sorry I'm late," it seemed a friendly enough thing to say.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon continued. I tried to hide the smirk on my lips when they'd received my message from…Dana was it?

The door clicked behind me, announcing someone else had entered the room.

"This better be important, I'm meant to be setting up for the decade dance." The voice. The scent that flooded through my nostrils. Caroline. I turned around to find her looking as beautiful as ever. Her blonde tendrils curled around her shoulders revealing the bottoms of her dress straps. Her long legs were on show as the material of her dress stopped mid-thigh. I had to remind myself that I wasn't in my real body. Every inch of my body wanted to flash her against a wall and press my lips to hers wanting to show her how much I missed her.

"Of course it is Blondie, Klaus made his first move," Damon repeated for her benefit. She stood beside me, only inches away. She didn't seem to react to the mention of my name. I wondered why she left me all those centuries ago. Perhaps she didn't love me anymore…

"Okay, so we find him and then what?" The doppelgänger asked catching everyone's attention. I had chosen well with this body, managing to get right into their inner circle. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel," Bonnie announced confidently. I internally smirked, now knowing this information. "If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy," I added, trying to keep a straight face. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Everyone's eyes turned to me including hers. For the first time in centuries our gaze connected. Her ocean orbs showed me a little sadness that had filled them recently. Only I would've made such a detailed observation.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon added just before Bonnie extended her palm with a huge force pushing the elder Salvatore across the room.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan praised the young witch.

"It'll take more power than that Bonnie, are you sure you're capable? I don't want you hurting yourself." Caroline's sweet song left her lips, filling the room. She seemed to be supportive of her plans but never spoke my name. I craved to hear it on her lips once more.

Just then my gaze flickered down to her left hand as she brought it up to push away her blonde hair from her face. Her wedding ring was still on her finger except on her index finger. I stared for a moment wondering why she would move it. Questions flooded my head but I managed to stay focused as Alaric and listen to conversation.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me," the tanned witch spoke overly confident once again before turning to her doppelgänger friend. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." I looked forward to testing this little witch's abilities.

* * *

><p>KATHERINE<p>

When Klaus returned from his outside trip he found his warlock babysitting me. Like he asked I continued to push the blade into my skin causing my leg to bleed heavily each time.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill," Klaus spoke when he emerged from around the corner after changing his outfit into something more suitable for the fifties decade dance tonight. "We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." He ordered just as the warlock passed him a glass of Alaric's best whiskey. It seem Damon's bourbon habit was rubbing off on his human companion.

"There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch," Klaus muttered to his powerful ally.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away," the warlock stated causing his arrogant highness to sigh. "I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher."

"No witch could handle channelling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus smirked, liking the idea.

"Won't take long," Maddox nodded. "Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will. I will do a spell to protect you."

"Perfect," Klaus praised him, his eyes glancing to me and then back at his warlock. "And I have one more thing I'd like you to do."

"Whatever you need," Maddox agreed.

* * *

><p>KLAUS (ALARIC)<p>

As I let Alaric have a little fun on the dance floor I noticed the wanted party had arrived to the High School Gym. My gaze ignored the Salvatores and the younger Gilbert focusing solely on the soon to be dead witch, my doppelganger and of course my beautiful Caroline. My eyes ran down her pink fifties dress and how her hair was curled around the bottom.

Soon enough Dana appeared on stage, under the influence of my compulsion, as the music died down. I was eager to see of the reaction of a few people in the large crowd.

"Thanks for being here everybody," she grinned catching the entire gym's attention. "We have a few special shout-outs tonight." She paused before continuing. "Firstly this is for Elena, from Klaus." I heard a few gasp in the doppelgänger's direction. Caroline seemed to be staying calm as she stood beside the younger Salvatore who comforted Elena. "And for Caroline Mikaelson from your beloved Nik." I couldn't help but smirk as Caroline's bright eyes widened and her posture froze.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked her. "Is that for you? Or…?" She just pulled Stefan into an embrace to the doppelgänger's dislike.

Once I knew the Salvatores were distracted by saving Jeremy Gilbert from the three compelled humans, I knew that Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were ready to meet yours truly. The three girls were gathered outside the gym in the perfect position for me to grab their attention.

"Elena!" I called out to her, knowing that Alaric would speak to Elena first. "He has Jeremy."

"What?" All three girls exclaimed. Caroline's features turned hurt and shocked.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." I insisted, wanting to get the girls inside and out of view.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline re-entered the school through a corridor away from where the crowds danced to awful fifties tunes. Thankfully Caroline followed her friends last into the corridor.

Within seconds of her almost entering the building I grabbed her from behind. My palm moving across her lips while the other around her waist. She struggled but thankfully after Maddox's spell, I managed to use my strength.

"Finally after centuries my love," I whispered in her ear. Before moving my hand to break her neck. Maddox appeared behind me and took her body from my arms. As she slept I caressed her cheek gently. "Sleep well Caroline." I smiled softly, pleased that after so long she was in my possession once more. Never again would I let her leave from my clutches.

I wanted to spend time with her now but two mortal girls were eager to fail at my death.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I tossed as I woke up from my unexpected slumber. I rubbed the back my neck before looking up to find Katherine's dark hues peering down at me.

"Kat?" I whispered before standing up. I glanced around to realise that we were in Alaric's apartment. As I regain my strength my ears picked up the chanting of witches that held their hands over Alaric's seated position. There was only one word that sprung to mind. Klaus. He told me about his enjoyment of body jumping.

Katherine and I stood together anxiously as we watched the scene before us. Soon enough Alaric stood from the chair and glanced at us both.

"Elena? Caroline?" He asked before collapsing to the ground. I wanted to help him but when the warlock moved towards an upright coffin, I froze. I shook my head and gripped Kat's wrist a little too tight.

Once the coffin was opened, _he_ stepped out. A huge smirk upon his features as he glanced to Maddox and the female witch.

"Now that's more like it," his voice rang in my ears as I eyes watched him closely. Klaus' eyes met mine for a moment before he stepped closer. I cowardly backed away as Katherine stepped to the side. His eyes were glued to me as he continued to walk to me.

* * *

><p>AN A very quick update here after your many amazing reviews. I cannot believe the response and I do hope you continue to send me your thoughts and questions. Thank you readers!


	4. The Last Day

History Hides the Truth - IV The Last Day

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

_ Once the coffin was opened, he stepped out. A huge smirk upon his features as he glanced to Maddox and the female witch._

_ "Now that's more like it," his voice rang in my ears as I eyes watched him closely. Klaus' eyes met mine for a moment before he stepped closer to me. I cowardly backed away as Katherine stepped to the side. His eyes were glued to me as he continued to walk to me._

"What's the matter love? Not pleased to see me?" His lips curled before he flashed behind me. His hair was cropped shorter than it was all those centuries ago. He was obviously trying to fit in with the modern times, like I had. As I took another step back I caused myself to fall into his welcoming arms that moved around my figure after he had flashed behind me. His lips moved to my hair and I felt every part of me wanting to accept the gesture but my head refused to follow my heart. I stiffened.

Katherine watched me sympathetically before Klaus turned me around to face him. His fingers entwining with my own as he brought my left hand to our attention.

"Let's correct something shall we?" He rhetorically asked before removing my daylight ring from my index finger. "Much better," he smirked as the ring was placed onto my fourth finger showing that I was taken property. Klaus' property. That's all I am to him.

He raised his palm to my cheek, gently caressing the skin there, while his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Care to explain to me why we've spent centuries apart sweetheart?" Klaus murmured, his light orbs focused on my features. I just stared at him, trying to remove any emotion from my features.

"She did it for me," Kat spoke up when all you could hear was silence. "So if you want to punish someone for it, punish me."

"Silence Katarina," Klaus hissed, his hand freeing my cheek as he pointed sternly at my best friend. When his focus returned to me, the tone of his voice was softer. "I want to hear it from Caroline's lips." His hand returned to my face as he waited for me to speak.

"You're not the man I thought you were," I admitted before pulling myself from his hold. Sadly he refused to let me go. "I didn't expect secrets and lies when I married you."

"Shh love," Klaus moved his finger to my lips.

"No, you don't tell me what to do anymore," I spat.

"You still have fire," he smirked. "I've missed that from you."

I stayed quiet knowing anything more I'd say would be thrown back at me. Soon enough his lips were possessively on my forehead before he released me. I gradually relaxed my position.

Klaus took a few steps away from me before turning around. His finger on his lip in thought before he spoke.

"The ritual happens tonight, tomorrow we'll leave Mystic Falls," he announced before walking towards the kitchen cabinets.

"No, _you're_ leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow," I corrected him as I followed my arms. "Kat and I are staying here."

"When did passionate love turn to such hatred?" Klaus faced me once again.

"When the truth passed your lips. Perhaps you and Elijah should remember than I am a vampire with enhanced hearing."

England 1492

_I left my chambers at a late hour wanting Klaus to return to me. Recently he seemed too preoccupied to notice me. I felt us drifting apart and sometimes it was Elijah who gave me the attention. I had Katerina to keep me company but that didn't heal my thirst for Klaus' company. I had heard of many stories of husbands getting bored of their wives, causing them to be utterly alone while the husband found someone else to tend to their needs._

_ This time I'd had enough and wanted to confront him about my insecurities. If he still cares for me then he should want to try and make amends._

_ I walked along the floor bare foot using my enhanced hearing to work out where my husband was in the mansion._

_ "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time," I heard Klaus' voice from one of the sitting rooms nearby._

_ "I have been to see the witches," he was with Elijah. "They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." Spare? I questioned internally as my steps halted, what do they mean spare?_

_ "What does it matter if she lives or not?" Klaus confirmed my suspicions. He lied to me. "She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus told me he just needed her blood for the ritual, nothing else. Then I remember what he told me at his party when Katerina arrived. _'Become her friend if you wish, but do not get too attached love.' _Don't get too attached because she won't be around for long… _

_ "She should die for your gain?" Elijah asked seeming to want Katerina to live. Kat had told me about her feelings for Elijah and hoped that they were reciprocated, this led me to believe that they were._

_ "She is human. Her life means nothing," Klaus stated bluntly, showing no interest in Elijah's pleas._

_ "Caroline was human once, you never saw her as a means to an end," Elijah's statement caused my ears to listen closely wanting to hear his response._

_ "Are you so foolish as to care for her?" _

_ "Of course not," Elijah's words didn't fool me of even Klaus._

_ "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care," Klaus' words drew a crack on my heart. Thankfully Elijah asked the question I wanted answered._

_ "Then what is Caroline, your wife, to you?" There was a long pause but I heard Klaus' movement shifting._

_ "Simply entertainment." I couldn't stop myself from gasping. My mind was made up. I couldn't stay here no more. I needed to leave with Kat to allow us both to live the lives we wanted._

_ I flashed back to the chambers which I shared with Klaus. I curled up under the covers hoping Niklaus wouldn't join me later._

"You left me on the fact that I didn't want Elijah with Katerina?" Klaus raised a brow in disbelief.

"I left for Kat and for myself. So she could survive, and so I would have a chance of living something real. Without endless lies from your lips."

"I only said those things to convince my brother otherwise. I couldn't have him attached to the doppelgänger before I kill her now could I?"

"What about me then? Did you not care that I would be losing my best friend?" I questioned, glancing to Kat as she watched from the side lines.

"I would help you through it."

"By compelling me no doubt," I muttered thinking it would be the only way he's let me stay on. He didn't need me grieving.

"You really think that low of me?"

"I don't really know what to think of you anymore?" I sighed, thinking the worst of him was better than the alternative. If I thought about loving him, then I would give in to him. I would shove the reasons why I left in a draw and forget them.

He sighed before moving closer to me once more.

"I have a few things to sort out," he glanced at where Alaric had collapsed before Maddox took him from the room. Once his eyes were on me again, he caressed my cheek again. "Stay in the apartment for me love." His pupils dilated causing my lips to repeat him quietly. He kissed my forehead before flashing from the room.

I glanced at Kat with a sigh.

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

I stopped by the grill after checking with my allies that I had a vampire and a werewolf. Thankfully everything seemed to be in order. The ritual would be tonight, and soon enough I'd be a hybrid. I'd waited centuries for this.

When I walked through the doors of the only decent bar in Mystic Falls I was drawn to a young blonde on the phone. I could tell he worked at the Mystic Grill from the uniform he wore.

"Hey Caroline, it's me. Are you avoiding my calls? Whatever I've done, I'm sorry but I need to talk to you. It's important," he spoke into his phone before hanging up. I would need to question Caroline about this young man I thought as I tried to retain the jealously inside me.

I looked towards the bar and noticed my past body with the one and only Damon Salvatore. This would be fun. I chuckled.

I walked up to the bar taking a seat beside the two gentlemen as I listened to their words.

"I screwed up," Damon stated with a sigh.

"Yeah you did," Alaric agreed.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" I smirked looking forward to the conversation to come. Damon and Alaric's eyes moved to me.

"Klaus, I presume," Damon assumed correctly.

"In the flesh," I glanced past the elder Salvatore to the history teacher. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon inquired. "Perhaps to give us an update on Katherine or Caroline?" So they'd worked out that I had Caroline and yet no one came for her or Katerina. So much for newly formed friends, they obviously didn't care much…

"Both are alive…for now," I stated, I had no intention of killing either but they didn't have to know that. "But I am told that you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance?" Damon requested.

"You are kidding?" I glared at him.

"He's not," Alaric interjected.

"What's another month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon tried again but I wasn't giving up.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." I stated firmly before leaving them to their glasses of bourbon.

Since my visit at the grill, things began to turn sour. After completing a few more errands I received a phone call to announce that my vampire and werewolf had escaped with the assistance for the elder Salvatore. As any diabolical genius would, I had a backup plan. All I needed now was a little assistance from a certain doppelgänger.

As I neared Alaric's apartment, my ears caught hold of loud music blasting from inside. When I opened the door a large smirk was fixed on my face as I found Caroline and Katerina flaunting their assets with very modern dance moves and bottles from Alaric's collection their hands. My eyes were drawn to my wife as I stood in the doorway. For the first time I appreciated the shift in clothing for women over my lifetime.

A little squeal of embarrassment left Caroline's lips as she noticed my arrival. She stopped Katerina who hadn't realised. I chuckled, closing the door behind me and stepping forward.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show," I smirked as I moved closer to Caroline. Sadly she stiffened as my arms encircled her waist. Her scent flooded my senses, reminding me about how much I'd missed her. "I can't say I miss the long dresses sweetheart, which hid you from me." I glanced down to her long legs under the short skirt that only hid her thighs. My gaze moved to Katerina who stood from a distance, her dark eyes watching us both. "Unfortunately things are not going to plan, so onto plan B. Katerina, I need you to do something for me."

England 1492

_ Word got out the Katerina was missing from her chambers. I rushed into Caroline's rooms that were separate from our combined chambers wondering whether the doppelgänger was with my wife. There was no sign of either of them. _

_ I ordered for the whole estate to be searched for them both but nothing was found besides their scent trailing away from the Estate. I growled flashing into the library were Elijah sat reading. If anyone knew of anything it would have been him. _

_ "What have you done?" I growled storming into the room._

_ "I don't understand," Elijah asked, glancing up from the large book in his lap._

_ "Caroline and Katerina are gone. They have fled."_

_ "No," Elijah gasped, disbelief across his face but I knew better. Feelings for the doppelgänger grew inside him, never would he let her die for his brother. _

_ "You told Katerina didn't you!" I accused, yelling at him._

_ "I told her nothing," Elijah denied. In an instant I wrapped my fingers around his neck and pushed into the wall behind him. Not caring about his chair that had fallen backwards._

_ "Do not lie to me!" I bellowed my features changing with my anger. "My wife is now missing because of your reckless feelings!"_

_ "I will find them both. You have my word," Elijah promised, I reluctantly released my hold letting him leave the room. My fangs returned to their hiding place as I watched him with a glare._

_ "If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead," I spat at his departing figure. My anger relaxed slightly as sadness flooded over me. I sighed trying to keep my tears from flowing. She was gone._

* * *

><p>AN I still cannot believe the response to this. I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations! Please let me know your thoughts and ask you questions in a review. You give me so much encouragement! Thank you!


	5. As I Lay Dying

History Hides the Truth - V As I Lay Dying

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Katherine and I sat on the couch silently waiting for Klaus to return from the ritual. Kat was positive that Stefan and Damon would do something to stop Elena from dying or to end Klaus. I knew it wasn't possible to kill him; an original with the hybrid gene. A part of me wanted Klaus to have his werewolf side. I knew how important that was to him.

Our eyes locked with each others when we heard the door to Alaric's apartment open. We both stood up expecting a hybrid Niklaus to enter but instead Stefan Salvatore walked through.

"Stefan," I breathed running up to my old friend and wrapping my arms around him.

"Caroline, we were right Klaus has you," Stefan voiced before releasing me from his friendly embrace. "Hello Katherine."

"We've been waiting days, we should be free by now because he's supposed to be dead," Katherine complained. If Klaus was dead then our compulsion to be contained in the apartment would have ended. I tried to withhold the feeling inside of me that wished he was still alive.

"There were a few…complications," Stefan announced.

"Like what?" I asked, still standing next to him. Before he could answer the door reopened revealing Klaus, alive and well, with…Elijah. I gasped silently.

"Back again Stefan?" Klaus smirked as Elijah closed the entrance. "Brother, after your failed attempts centuries ago, I am reunited."

"Caroline I heard you were in the area," Elijah greeted me his eyes flickering to Kat but saying nothing to her.

"It's good to see you again," I nodded, receiving a confused look from Stefan.

"Whatever it is you want, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus now directed his voice to Stefan before walking from the small crowd.

"From what I have seen of you and your brother, you understand family. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah seemed to be excusing himself from some plan. From after Katherine's theory, I believe Elijah was a huge part of the scheme that would save Elena.

"And so I shall," Klaus added, now standing behind his older brother. Elijah turned around to find a dagger being plunged into his heart. I gasped flashing towards the brothers wanting to stop what was happening. Klaus' hand left the dagger to grip my wrist causing Elijah's body to drop to the ground. "Leave him sweetheart."

"No, last time I let you dagger Rebekah and I regret it. Now I'm not letting you do this," I defied him, my voice adamant.

"In that case love, why do you go and sit down Caroline," he ordered. Klaus' dilating pupils forced me to move from his side and return to the seat I was sat in before. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help, for my brother," Stefan announced, a slight plead in his voice. Out of the blue, Klaus flashes a wooden stake into Stefan's chest.

"No!" I gasped from my seated position, begging for Klaus to spare Stefan. He didn't deserve this. Katherine stood watching the scene with a vigilant expression upon her features.

"Shh sweetheart," Klaus directed at me before turning back to Stefan in a hushed tone. "Do you feel that? The splinters scraping against your heart. The slightest movement and you're dead." Painful groans left Stefan's lips. My eyes locked with Kat wanting her to do something.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine interjected, trying to cease Klaus' torture.

"The witches said you have a cure," Stefan managed to speak between breaths. "Make me a deal, I'll do whatever you want." A few moments passed and finally Klaus removed the stake causing Stefan's weak body to collapse to the ground. I sighed in relief.

"Trouble is, I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now," Klaus stated his eyes watching Stefan recover on the floor. Klaus crouched down to Stefan's level before continuing "I heard about this one vampire, always on and off the wagon. When he was off, he was…a true ripper. Sounding familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan stated honestly as he stood up straight. After leaving Chicago, I tried to help him recover but it wasn't until we met Lexi that things improved for the better.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with," Klaus stood up tall and gestured towards Katherine. "Katarina come here." She complied letting Klaus take her arm. He pulled it to his lips, revealing his unlocked werewolf abilities in his golden eyes. Kat screamed in pain. I was in too much shock to voice my disapproval. I couldn't lose Katerina.

"No. No…No. No," Kat exclaimed horrified by the wound she now carried. In an instant Klaus bit his wrist and shoved it into Katherine's mouth, feeding her his blood. The wound healed immediately letting Kat's heavy breaths fade.

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan realised.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus smirked smugly and tapped Stefan on the back in a brotherly gesture. I watched them closely, thinking about their friendship in the twenties.

Katherine walked over and sat beside me with sympathetic features.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, trying not to divert Klaus' attention to us. She nodded, showing me her completely healed arm. My gaze returned to Klaus as he dripped his blood into a small vial.

"There is your cure, so what's it gonna be Stefan? Dead brother or…"

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan shook his head.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus shrugged beginning to pour the cure down a nearby sink.

"Wait," Stefan called and the pouring ceased.

"I want you to join me for a drink," Klaus announced throwing him a blood bag.

"Klaus stop," I pleaded as Stefan began to sip. "You don't need to do this." My husband made his made way towards me while his eyes were focused on Stefan. "Come with me Caroline," he whispered, removing the compulsion and pulling me to his prior position. Klaus did not show Katherine any attention. "Have a front row seat." Klaus lifted me onto a bar stool before wrapping his arms around my waist holding me in place. "Finish it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus directed his words to Stefan. My eyes widened as I watched Stefan drain the life out of the bag. While keeping one arm around me, he reached for a second bag, followed by another, and another. Stefan drank them all.

My body relaxed when Klaus moved away from me. Stefan watched him as he threw the last empty bag with the others. I hated seeing him like this.

"Katerina," Klaus called her forward. "I want you to take this to Damon," he spoke before dilating his pupils. "You are free to leave and if I were you..." Kat glanced at me before flashing from the room. "…I'd better hurry." Klaus finished for her.

"Kat," I yelled flashing from the seat and into the invisible barrier in the door. "Kat please don't leave me with him." I begged with my fists banging against the transparent wall.

"Caroline," Klaus' voice was stern. I reluctantly turned around to find that Klaus had flashed behind me. I sighed as his palms lifted me into his arms. He closed the door and placed me back on the stool like a doll.

"Katherine won't take it to Damon," Stefan repeatedly spoke to Klaus while he tended to me.

"Not my problem mate," he muttered while his fingers stroked my hair.

Hours had passed, and eventually Klaus took Stefan and I to the outskirts of Mystic Falls where vehicles were waiting to depart. Still under Klaus' watchful gaze I glanced over the coffins, wanting to awaken my sister-in-law and my youngest brother-in-law. I wanted them all back, hoping that being a family again would return Klaus to the man I married.

"Caroline love, step aside," Klaus called to me. I followed the order moving back to stand beside Stefan. "Elijah is being reunited." I watched the coffin be moved in with the others. "We're leaving town tonight." He announced to everyone, including the compelled humans he'd hired.

"What is it that you want from us?" Stefan inquired, glancing to me.

"Caroline and I have a past that I'm sure will become clear eventually," he smirked. Stefan knew something was going on but I hated to know his thoughts on the situation. "As for you, all will be explained in time."

"Then are we done here?"

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you," Klaus' lips curled as he stepped towards me. I got worried thinking I was the gift but then a human walked into the area. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." He directed at the girl while he held my figure against his own in a clamping grasp. "I want to know that you'll be of use to me, my friend," Klaus announced letting Stefan figure out what he wanted.

"No, Klaus stop this," I begged, hating this reunion already.

"Shh my love, the fun is just beginning," he whispered in my ear just as Stefan attacked the girl. A scream was ripped from her throat as her blood flowed passed Stefan's lips. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Stefan continued to drain the girl while I was restrained from stopping him.

When the girl's body dropped to the floor, Klaus kissed my hair before directing us both to the nearest car. **I felt like my life was over.**

England 1374

_"Oh gosh, look at the weather," Rebekah exclaimed to me as we made our way back on foot from the centre of the village. Rain was beginning to plummet down from the sky, drowning our gowns and ruining our hair. "You must come to my home Caroline, I forbid you to travel home in this."_

_ "No, Rebekah I am perfectly capable of getting home. I do not wish to be a burden on your family," I insisted._

_ "Come, my home is closer."_

_ We eventually reached her large estate to be greeted by a gentleman with shoulder length brown hair. His mocha orbs glanced between us both as we entered._

_ "Sister, we were worried about where you were," the man exclaimed shutting the door. "I knew we should have kept you inside with that grey sky this morning."_

_ "No, we are fine. I hope you do not mind but Caroline will be staying for the night, at least until the weather calms down," Rebekah announced her blonde hair dripping like my own. _

_ "Of course, a pleasure to meet you Caroline. I am Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother." I shook the hand he offered before following Rebekah further into the house._

_ "Do I hear a new voice?" A younger tone exclaimed entering the hallway. "Sister what have you been doing out there? I do believe swimming is an activity for the peasants," he chuckled. "Is this your new friend?" _

_ "Behave yourself Kol," my friend spoke sternly. "Please forgive my brother, well all of my brothers. Only Elijah knows how to behave." I nodded accepting the advice._

_ "Don't I always little sister," he smirked before bowing before my wet state. "A pleasure to meet you Caroline, I'm sure you're just as beautiful when you're not so soaked."_

_ "Kol," two combined voices joined chorus. One was from Elijah who watched his brother with disapproving features. The other however came from a new comer. I glanced up to notice a man with blonde curls to his shoulders with handsome masculine features. My ocean orbs were glued to his well-built figure that came closer to us._

_ "Caroline, this is my other brother," Rebekah began to introduce me but he intercepted._

_ "Niklaus Mikaelson," he stated clearly in a deep accent. "But please, call me Klaus." I nodded gratefully._

_ "Thank you to all of you," I smiled softly. "I promise to be away as soon as the storm ends."_

_ "There is no rush," Klaus added as his light eyes watched me closely. **I felt like my life was just beginning.**_

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for all your reviews! Please continue to send me your thoughts and questions. Your amazing support is encouraging me to update quicker!

Many of you are speaking about flashbacks, so if you have a flashback scene you'd specifically like to see...I will see what I can do. So send me your suggestions!

Lastly, please check out my best friend's new fanfiction: _Mystic Creek High_ by _EllieBeckyCarter_!

Thank you!


	6. Before the Beast

History Hides the Truth - VI Before the Beast

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

England 1374

_ I closed the door behind me with a soft click as I entered the dark hallway. With a candlelit lantern in my hand, I managed to see my way through the house at this late hour._

_Outside the night sky was filled with storm clouds bolting down onto the ground. I rested the lantern onto a nearby ledge as I stood undercover watching the rain fall. I thought about when it would end as I missed my parents and little brother. I was awfully grateful for the shelter and clean clothes that was offered to me. Thankfully my drenched hair had dried by the time I retired to the guest chambers._

_"Could I be of assistance Lady Caroline?" The sound of pattering water was joined by a deep accent. I turned around with only the candle light revealing my face._

_"I am sorry," I apologised. "I could not sleep."_

_"It is not a problem," Klaus nodded stepping beside me with our shoulders almost touching. "Such a terrible storm, please feel free to stay as long as you like."_

_"Thank you, I am grateful Lord Niklaus," I smiled softly glancing to his features._

_"Klaus, please."_

_"Then Caroline is fine."_

_"It is good to finally meet Rebekah's friend. She speaks very high of you," he stated with a soft smile._

_"Ah, I am pleased. We have become quite close," I glanced at him once again finding his eyes on me. "What sort of thing does she say?" I inquired, interested in what her brother knew about me._

_"Your home resides on the other side of the village with your parents. My sister believes you met after arguing over who would buy a specific gown," I chuckled softly with a nod, confirming his suspicions. "So it is true, seems you and my sister are quite alike."_

_"Yes, I have found that," I nodded, sometimes it felt like Rebekah was my sister. I did not voice that to Klaus, not wanting to push my way into their family._

_"I do believe you have a younger brother named Daniel, enjoy summer walks and throwing balls," he smirked. I got the impression that he was quite proud at the information he had required._

_"Very good," I giggled. "You seem to know me quite well. Perhaps you would like to share a few details about yourself?"_

_ "Hmm perhaps I would," he smirked softly. "But I would hate to keep a woman from her beauty sleep."_

_ "I should probably head back to my room. It is just this storm," I glanced back at it once again. "I do hope it lets me sleep."_

_ "I hope so too," he stated with a soft smile. "Let me escort you to your chambers Caroline." I enjoyed the way my name rolled off his tongue._

_ "Thank you for the offer Klaus, but there is no need," I knew my room was just a few doors down the corridor but still he insisted by offering me his arm._

_ "But I insist." I glanced at his arm before wrapping my own around his with a soft smile upon my lips. He reached for lantern which allowed us to see our way back._

_ "Thank you." He nodded displaying a set of dimples as his lips curved. I could not help but stare at his features as we made the short walk back._

_ "Well I shall bid you goodnight," he spoke softly. I assumed it was to not wake his siblings. _

_ "Thank you for the company," I nodded. "Goodnight Klaus." I walked into the doorway of my room glancing back to him as he handed me the lantern._

_ "Goodnight love," he smiled softly. I stepped further into my room preparing myself for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

_I wiped my lips, removing the woman's blood as her dead body was draped across the dining table._

_ "Nik! What are you doing?" Rebekah rushed into the room. "Caroline could be downstairs at any moment!"_

_ "Calm yourself sister," I sighed before signalling for a few of the compelled servants to remove the corpse. "See, she is on her way out."_

_ "But you've stained the table cloth! Caroline, doesn't know about us Nik and she doesn't need to find out like this!"_

_ "Perhaps you should lower your voice Rebekah. She may be human but she can still hear," I suggested. "If the presentation of the room is so important Rebekah, then give your order for it to be fixed. I can stall your friend if necessary."_

_ "I'm sure you can." Kol smirked, leaning against a wall by the doorway. "But you'd hate to keep her from her beauty eating." He chuckled, providing me with evidence that my younger brother had overheard my moments with the blonde human last night. "Seems like Nik wants your little friend all to himself."_

_ "Shut up Kol," I growled._

_ "Perhaps I should court her instead," Kol wondered moving closer to Rebekah and I with a mischievous smirk._

_ "Why? So you can treat her like one of your other harlots?" I accused him, raising my finger with anger._

_ "Nik, Kol, please," Rebekah sighed. "She is my friend and you know I don't have many, so please don't ruin this for me." I nodded. I had no intension of ruining anything with Rebekah, I just wanted to spend a little time with her as well._

_ "Good morning Caroline," I heard my elder brother say in the hallway. It seemed she was downstairs already. "I hope you slept well."_

_ "Good morning," her tone filled my ears as I made my way out of the dining hall. "Yes, thank you." Her eyes connected with mine as I stood beside my brother. "Klaus," she greeted me._

_ "Good morning love," I smiled softly finding her lips mirroring the position. "Rebekah is in the dining room if you are after her." I extended by arm to direct her to the correct entrance._

_ "Thank you," she nodded. As she walked passed me, in one of Rebekah's gowns, her sweet fragrance flooded my senses gluing my gaze to her figure before she left the room._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

_ I had stayed for lunch at the Mikaelsons before announcing my departure. Sitting in between Rebekah and Klaus, I enjoyed a delightful meal with pleasant conversation. I learnt much about my friend's brothers although I did question where their parents were. I instantly regretted it as the room went silent. I was informed about a recent accident which claimed both their lives placing the eldest brother, Elijah, at the head position of the estate. _

_ "Thank you for your hospitality," I smiled softly as I prepared myself for the journey home. "I really appreciate it all."_

_ "You are welcome to stay whenever you need to Caroline," Elijah nodded with a kind tone._

_ "I do hope you get home safe," Rebekah pulled me into a friendly embrace. "We must meet up again soon when we can rely on the weather to be pleasant," she gave a light chuckle and pulled away from me._

_ "Yes, and I look forward to it," I expressed before my eyes moved to her older brother._

_ "I will make sure Caroline has a safe journey," Klaus' voice drew me in. "I am heading in her estate's direction anyway. Theo will be riding out."_

_ "His prize possession," Kol sniggered in my ear. I glanced at him trying to show him I didn't enjoy his close proximity. _

_ "Are you ready Caroline?" Klaus asked kindly, extending his hand for me to take. I nodded._

_ "Thank you again, I must invite you all over to my home for dinner one day," I offered before taking his warm hand. _

_ "That is a very generous offer," Elijah accepted. "Have a safe journey back."_

_ "See you again Caroline," Rebekah waved happily as I walked away by Niklaus' side. I felt at home there._

_ He led me towards a carriage pulled by two horses. He released my palm and stroked one of the horses' chocolate coat. _

_ "This is Theo, my horse," he introduced me to the animal that Kol was referring to._

_ "Intricate markings," I observed glancing down his back._

_ "Quite," he smiled before helping me into the carriage behind the horseman who sat waiting for his signal._

_ Soon enough the two horses began to trot away from the manor where my friend resides. I glanced around the area before letting my gaze rest on Rebekah's brother for a moment too long._

_ "Do you like horses?" He asked me, trying to make conversation. I nodded._

_ "Yes, we have several at home. I visit them sometimes," I spoke as my lips refused to stop curving._

_ "Do you ride?"_

_ "Not very well, my mother is appalled by my ability," I chuckled softly. "I am sure it will approve in time."_

_ "I am happy to teach you if you require assistance?" He offered with our gazes never leaving each other's._

_ "I would like that, thank you," I grinned happily. _

_ "Fantastic," he smirked before leaning forward to speak with the driver._

Virginia Present Day

"Take the next left mate," Klaus' voice erupted the peaceful silence.

In the back of the dark vehicle, I sat scrunched into the door trying to increase the distance between myself and Klaus who sat on the opposite side. His hand continuously reached out to touch my leg. I complained by voicing a disapproving groan causing Stefan to turn around to face me as he sat in the front.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be like that," Klaus stroked my hair like I was a pet. That's all he saw me as now; someone to claim as his own.

"Leave her alone Klaus," Stefan had by back until Klaus gave him a harsh glare.

I had been thinking about the first time I was sat in this situation with him. He was so kind and friendly instead of the beast he had now become. His scent continued to linger in the air which increased the pace of my dead heart which held affections for this monstrous man.

Eventually the vehicle stopped in an airport car park. Klaus climbed out and walked around the car to find Stefan already out.

"Leave her here Klaus. You have me, surely that is enough," Stefan tried to bargain for me once again. I knew my husband wouldn't give in to his pleas. If anything he'd leave Stefan behind to save himself from hearing his constant begs.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Salvatore, you are in no position to speak for her," Klaus' tone was harsh as he raised a finger to him.

The next thing I knew was the door I was leant on was being opened. I shifted my position so I didn't fall out as I felt Klaus' arms enclose around me. I groaned.

"Come here love," he whispered endearingly into my ear as he cradled me in his arms. My head and heart argued internally about whether I enjoyed the action or not.

Soon my feet felt the hard ground so I could stand beside the car. I instantly turned to Stefan with an anxious expression. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me as Klaus turned to speak with someone else about some information.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he whispered and I nodded resting my head in my best friend's chest. I brought my left hand to his shoulder before he spoke again. "Your ring…it has switched fingers." His observation caused me to pull away from him and glance at the gem. It was probably time to confess.

"It's not just a daylight ring Stefan…" My eyes stayed glued to the stone as my fingers touched it. "It's my…wedding ring." I glanced up to him, with apologetic features, finding his eyes widened slightly. "I married centuries ago, and then I ran from him." I explained on a simple level.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone questioned our friendship over the past century.

"I tried to move on with my life, but _he _won't let me," I sighed bowing my head slightly.

"Who?"

"The secret's out then love," Klaus returned to the scene wrapping an arm around me. His gaze moved to Stefan who watched us closely, "Stefan mate, let me introduce you to the Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson."

Stefan was speechless. Many emotions flooded across his face at once showing me how betrayed he felt. My lips frowned in response as I tried to pull from my husband but his grip tightened. I tried to hold back the tears as I felt the loss of one of my closest friends.

* * *

><p>AN Seriously I cannot believe the response! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Please keep sending me them, I love hearing your thoughts.


	7. Switching Façades

History Hides the Truth - VII Switching Façades

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>STEFAN<p>

I sat at the back of the private aeroplane that Klaus had forced Caroline and myself into. I watched them both sit on different sides of the aisle away from each other.

After Caroline's confession I felt betrayed. My best friend that I'd know for almost a century hasn't revealed her biggest secret. I didn't know if I could trust her anymore although I still felt responsible for keeping her safe from Klaus. However Klaus was right when he says 'I have no right'. A marriage of that time meant a woman was bound to her husband, becoming his property. That is how Klaus saw her.

I gazed out the window to see what land was beyond the clouds. I wished I was down on Earth and with Elena, helping her recover from the loss of Jenna. Damon would have to protect her.

My eyes only moved when Klaus stood from his seat. I didn't notice the top of Caroline's head move when he paused and stared...more like gazed at her. I could see the desire and affection he held for her although it didn't seem possible for the devil to love an angel.

Our captive walked into the cockpit leaving the main body of the aircraft in silence.

A few minutes later I heard a deep sigh before Caroline's figure emerged above the seats. Nervously she walked towards where I sat a few rows behind her.

"Stefan?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. With my eyes on her I waited for her to begin whatever speech she had prepared. I knew her too well. "I'm sorry Stefan, I know I should have told you." She glanced down at her fidgeting fingers. "It's just hard. I'm trying to move on and that included not telling anyone about him."

"I get it Caroline, he's the mystery guy you never spoke about when I asked about your love life?" I remembered our many conversations that occurred mainly around the time I met Elena.

"Yeah," she nodded before slipping into the seat beside me.

"When did you marry?"

"Thirteen Seventy Nine," she admitted. "I was human, Klaus turned me during our wedding night."

"Wow," I chuckled softly, "I never you were that old."

"Hey, not funny!" She giggled.

"Isn't that before Katherine met Klaus and Elijah?"

"Yeah, I was there when they met her," she paused, I knew she was unsure about what I would think of her next. "When Kat ran, so did I. We helped each other."

"Kat? Seems you're closer than I realised," Stefan raised a brow. It seemed she had more lies to come clean over.

"Yeah...she's my best friend," she admitted. "I'm sorry Stefan, I promise I won't keep anything from you again. It's just," she sighed leaning back in the chair, "when you try to move on you want to forget."

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

"I take it you don't love him anymore?" Stefan assumed incorrectly. Before I could say I think the devil himself re-entered the main part of the plane.

"Now, now Stefan, no need for questions such as that," Klaus strolled towards the row in which Stefan and I sat. "Caroline love, if you wouldn't mind?" He extended his palm to me, wanting me to take it. My eyes flickered between his inviting fingers and my own. "Sweetheart," his deep tone encouraged me further. I sighed accepting the gesture. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear once I was pulled from my seated position beside Stefan.

"Whatever it is Klaus just get it over with," I muttered as I failed to remove my hand from his.

Without another word Klaus led me to the seats were his things were, near the front if the passenger seats. Stefan was left alone to his own devices.

Proving that I wasn't trapped into sitting here, Klaus rested by the window. I wanted to sit with a seat between us but he insisted that I sat beside him.

"I know things have changed Caroline but I still wish to do this," he announced causing a sculpted brow on my face to raise in confusion.

"What are you taking about?" I exclaimed unsure whether I should be worried or not.

"I knew one day I'd find you," he raised a hand to my cheek. I wasn't sure how to react. "Later than I thought but you're here now." His palm moved to pick up a familiar velvet box. "On your first birthday as my wife I gave you this...I kept it, wanting to return it to you when we were reunited." He picked up my fingers and placed the box between my palms.

My gaze moved to the gift I remembered so well. I knew exactly what was inside. I flicked the lid open to reveal the jewellery inside, still intact all these years later. The encrusted diamonds in small connected bows created a beautiful bracelet; my favourite bracelet.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave you this sweetheart?" He asked softly. I nodded, my ocean orbs moving between my husband and the jewels.

"You told me that the sparkle from the diamonds signified my light that had entered your darkness." Klaus confirmed my words with a pleased smile and small nod.

"I've missed your light Caroline," he admitted raising his palm to my cheek once more.

"Thank you...for keeping this," I stammered before standing which removed his light touch on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'd like a moment alone." He nodded and to my surprise, he let me leave the seats.

As I walked back to my original seat, my eyes caught hold of Stefan. He'd heard everything. I sighed settling back down. My eyes moved to the white landscape below, with my thoughts running around into my mind. For the first time since Klaus had found me, he had shown me that my husband was still in there.

When we were together everything was perfect between us until my best friend entered our lives. Klaus changed when his determination to break the hybrid curse took over. Now he was focused on his hybrids. It was all the same to him and Stefan and I were just extra luggage but I began to question that. His ability to show affection had come to the surface. The man I married is hidden away underneath this evil façade he holds. I just wanted it to override anything else. I wanted my husband back.

Eventually we reached our destination of northern Florida. As we drove to wherever we were headed next my fingers fiddled with the jewels around my wrist. My mind was a complete mess as I tried to figure out what to do about the situation we were in.

In the minivan we all sat separately once again but I could constantly feel both pairs of eyes on me. I didn't feel comfortable. The driver had been compelled by Klaus so he did not disturb us with some nonsense chit chat. I was personally grateful for the silence.

When the vehicle stopped I didn't move as I felt my fellow passengers standing. The side of my head was resting on the cool window as my eyes trailed the landscape before me.

"Stefan mate, come with me," Klaus called before a felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face him with wide eyes. "It's only me."

"I know," I stated bluntly, trying to hide any fear that may have been displayed.

"You may stay in the van if you wish sweetheart." My eyes flickered to Stefan who stood behind Klaus with a reserved expression.

"No, I'm coming with you," I moved onto my feet and pushed passed them both and opening the sliding door and jumping out. I heard a soft chuckle from behind. "What are we doing here?" I asked just as Klaus stepped onto the dry terrain.

"In search of an alpha," Klaus smirked before taking my hand and leading us both towards the nearest house. I glanced behind me to find Stefan closing the door and following us.

"You are an alpha yourself though?" Stefan questioned causing Klaus to chuckle once more.

"Quite right," he confirmed.

"He wants to find werewolves to turn," I explained to Stefan, remembering everything that my husband had told me before.

"Ah, she remembers," Klaus smirked proudly. I shrugged as we reached the large porch of the house.

Klaus released my hand and raised his to knock on the wooden entrance. We waited but there was no answer. Klaus knocked again. Still nothing.

"Um excuse me?" An older woman appeared in the garden of neighbouring home. Her frail voice carried a typical southern accent. All three of us turned to face the woman. Her fingers quivered through her long grey tendrils. "If you're looking for Mister Sutton he's never here."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Klaus neared the wooden railing that marked the end of the porch.

The woman led us to an old pub where this Sutton guy supposedly worked. I felt like the search for one man was going to be a real goose chase.

As the evening began to set in, we came across a man out the back of the pub with a cigarette between his fingers. This however wasn't the guy we were after but he held information that was useful.

"Ray got fired a few weeks ago for his lack of attendance. My best guess is he's with his girlfriend in Tennessee," the guy explained before handing over the exact address.

"Stefan mate, have a bite to eat," Klaus announced to my disgust.

"No Klaus," my eyes widened slightly as I took a step before Stefan. I wanted to stop him from this but Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist, restraining me.

"Carry on Stefan," he spoke while his fingers trailed my blonde curls. "Quit squirming sweetheart. This is who we are. Just enjoy the sight of a vampire in his true element." His soft tone entered my ears reminded me of all the sweet things that had left his lips but this was a reminder of why I left him. I couldn't take this. One minute he was a monster, someone to hate. Other times he was who I married. Why couldn't he stick to one?

I closed my ears as the bartender screamed in pain as Stefan sucked the life out from him. This wasn't where I wanted to be.

As soon as Klaus' arms freed me, I flashed back towards the van.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled towards me. I stopped on the edge of the path with my back to him. My eyes began to well up as I couldn't hold my feelings in. Soon enough I felt his hands on my wrist turning me around to face him. I pulled against his hold, letting my tendrils fall over my features.

"Leave me alone," I squealed under the darkening sky in a quiet road wanting to escape from him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" My husband's caring tone was revealed. I shook my head continuing to pull against him until finally I was released. "Caroline talk to me please."

"You want to know what's wrong?" I exclaimed with a big enough distance between us both. "You are! Why can't you just let me move on? That's all I want Niklaus."

"I can't do that Caroline," he shook his head. "And we both know sweetheart that it isn't what you want either." I gulped. He was right. "So explain to me how you feel. That is all I ask."

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel. I don't know what's more important to you. Me or your stupid hybrids that you care so much about," he wanted to hear it and so I gave it to him. "Before all I heard was doppelgänger this, doppelgänger that. You know for a second I thought you loved Katerina." I chuckled through my light tears. "We were just another couple that was falling apart back then and now?" I shook my head. "You aren't the man I married but he's there inside under whatever beastly persona you carry. And it pains me every single day by your side to hear your voice, to see your face."

"Caroline."

"Don't," I extended my hand to cease him. "Just don't."

"I will never love Katerina. She was just a part of my plan, same as Elena. A means to an end." He slowly began to edge closer. "I have my reasons for wanting hybrids. If you had stayed by my side then maybe you would understand."

"Maybe if you had let me marry some other rich man then maybe this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Don't say such a thing," his eyes darkened with revulsion as he hated idea.

"Why? Because you're protective over your property? Cause that's all I am to you isn't it? It's why you keep me by your side and try to regain my loyalty to you."

"No. Caroline can't you see I'm trying to find my wife again. I see her, I hear her. Just as you see your husband. I can't deny that I haven't changed. We both have but that's beside the point. We're together now."

"No we're not. I don't love _you_. I didn't marry a monster. The man I love isn't there anymore," this was it, my tears began to fall. "He's gone. He's gone." I broke down in tears as I felt Klaus wrapping his arms around me. He lifted me from the ground and cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck with my fingers gripping his Henley tightly. "I love _him_." I absentmindedly announced between my tears.

* * *

><p>AN Once again your reviews are incredible! And I hope you continue to send me your thoughts. Sadly no flashbacks in this chapter but if you have any requests for some, I will try and fit them in. Thank you!


	8. The Birthday

History Hides the Truth - VIII The Birthday

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

The dynamic between Caroline and I had changed dramatically after she revealed the truth of how she felt. I began to question who I was. There was no denying that I had changed since we first met although underneath I still saw myself as the same man. I just wished Caroline would see things the same way. She was adamant that my desire for power had ruined me. I was just a monster that cared for nothing but myself. I disagreed; I cared deeply for my family, Caroline included. It was why I carted my siblings around in boxes to protect them from satin himself as he walked the earth with the mission to kill us,

When Caroline had left, I feared for the worst. Thankfully Mikael was not aware of my marriage which gave me some hope that she would be safe, but not enough. Never would she truly be safe without me beside her. She thought otherwise.

"We've got another lead sweetheart," I spoke softly as I climbed into the driver's seat.

Caroline had made no effort to move from the car once we arrived at the house in Tennessee. I decided to leave her in the car although I feared she would run. I always feared that I'd be alone.

She still hadn't moved from her position with her head resting against the glass of the passenger door. She was curled up onto the seat, pushing herself into the door.

"Shouldn't be long now until we find the pack," I continued. I thought for a second she might be sleeping but I noticed her eyes staring blankly. "Caroline?" I extended my hand to touch her knee but she immediately pulled it away with a disapproving groan.

Another pleading scream sounded from the house. I smirked as Stefan was finishing the girls off inside. It was good to have my old friend back.

"Why do you feel joy in other's suffering?" Her soft voice asked.

"I am simply pleased for Stefan to be indulging himself as a vampire should," I replied simply. I found Caroline's miserable orbs watching me. "I taught you that."

"Times change," she muttered returning her gaze to the floor of the vehicle.

"My love for you hasn't," I insisted.

"Don't. You couldn't love anything if you tried." Her words stung. I shook my head just before the passenger door clicked as Stefan entered in the seat beside Caroline. His fingers wiping away the excess blood from his lips.

"It is done." I returned Stefan's announcement with a nod before turning back to the wheel. In the rear view mirror I noticed the ripper's eyes on my blonde wife.

* * *

><p>STEFAN<p>

No one spoke in the car. Caroline stayed curled up against the passenger door even when Klaus left the car to search for Ray.

"Caroline?" I asked, once my eyes saw Klaus step into the bar and out of sight.

"If you're going to tell me how amazing it is to feed on a human then save it," she mumbled in a dull tone.

"Actually I wanted to just speak with you. I haven't had a chance since Florida," when she said nothing I continued. "I heard everything before. You know I think he's trying for you."

She sighed sitting up in the seat and giving me one of her 'seriously' looks.

"Please don't sit there and try to convince me to give him another chance like some high school boyfriend drama. I've had enough of that already with Elena and Bonnie." She sighed once more, reminding me of a secret I need to reveal to her. I leaned forward and flicked on the radio. "Do we have to have that? I'm not in the mood."

"It's to block the sound. I don't know if he's listening," I explained. "Elena is still alive."

"What? How?"

"You know her Uncle John slash biological father?" She nodded. "He gave up his life for her." A soft smile appeared on her lips, the first I'd seen it in a while.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Honestly I thought she was gone."

"Damon confirmed it, after Katherine brought him the cure. I wanted to bring you some good news after everything bad that was going on."

"Thank you Stefan," she nodded before pulling me into an embrace. "It's her birthday today. I should be throwing her a massive party." We chuckled, releasing each other from the hug.

"You can make it up for her next year," I smiled.

"If there even is a next year, things don't look too bright for me anymore but you, you'll get out of here and be with Elena forever."

"If I get out, so are you," I insisted. She shrugged not so convinced.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I began to feel more comfortable again with the lack of Klaus' presence. Stefan once again had brought me out of my shell and I was my bubbly self once more.

"Well Lexi always gave you a hard time," I chuckled, as we reminisced about our times with the blonde ripper antidote. "I just helped where I could."

"I guess you kind of want her here now don't you?" Stefan wondered. I nodded.

"You're not as bad as you were back then though, I guess this is the early stages," I glanced at the building of the bar. "I won't let him control you as much as I can." I promised before climbing out the side of the vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called, moving into the cool air himself.

"To make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't." Stefan flashed before me.

"I know you're like…married and all but are you sure you want to go in there? I don't want you to break down again."

"I'm fine Stefan, honestly," to my approval Stefan relaxed and followed me inside the bar.

A welcoming sign reading _Southern Comfort_ hung above the doorway, greeting us as we entered. My eyes scanned the room noticing the wooden beams that sat on the ceiling above the oblivious humans. No one seemed to care that a man was chained to the wall against a darts board. Blood was dripping down his face and clothes as his features were scrunched in pain. Klaus had his feet up on the bar with a glass in his hands watching as a compelled human threw darts in Ray's direction.

"Klaus!" I exclaimed horrified by his actions.

"Finally joining the party sweetheart?" Klaus smirked standing up and walking towards me, leaving the drink behind. "Stefan mate, have a little fun." He gestured to the male human who held out a dart for Stefan to take. He glanced at me before accepting the invitation.

"No," I breathed as I felt Klaus' arms around me.

"Don't panic love, your turn will come," Klaus whispered in my ear.

A groan left the wolf's mouth as the dart left Stefan's hand. Stefan walked closer and pulled a dart from his skin. He whimpered in pain.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for a full moon," Klaus spoke, taking my hand and moving us both closer to the painful scene. "I know you live by code and all that but you see, things aren't going to get better for you if you don't." Stefan moved back to the glass and was about to dip the dart in but Klaus halted him. "Let Caroline have her turn." I squirmed in his grasp refusing.

"No, I'm not doing anything," I glared at him once he freed me.

"It's only _truth or wolfsbane_ love. You simply dip the dart into the glass and throw if he refuses to answer," he explained as if I was stupid. I continued to scowl in his direction.

Before Klaus could protest further, a woman with dark skin and raven black hair appeared behind us.

"Mister Klaus, I have some information for you. Damon Salvatore was spotted at the farm house." I gasped quietly. Damon was searching for Stefan and I.

"Well thank you Claudine, you just tell your friends to keep up the good work." She nodded and left. "It seems your brother, is getting closer. Someone's gonna have to deal with that." Klaus moved to leave our small crowd but I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't hurt him, he just wants his brother back," I pleaded. "I know you know that feeling."

"Don't you dare speak of that," he growled removing my hands from him. It seemed he knew exactly who I was referring to. His youngest brother was always a sensitive subject.

"I'll handle my brother," Stefan announced, his features serious.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus questioned.

"You know I'll come back," my best friend's eyes glanced to me. "For Caroline. Unless I see proof she's happy beside you, I'm sticking around."

"Very well." Stefan left the bar, leaving me with Klaus.

…

Time passed and Klaus failed to convince me to join in with the _fun_. In the end I took Klaus' seat at the bar and watched the scene before me. The bartender consistently asked me whether I wanted to spill my sorrows over something strong. I declined each time before Klaus compelled him to leave me alone.

"Thanks," I mumbled before resting my head on my arms. In response I felt his hand stroke my hair softly. I let him, before watching him return to torture Ray.

Eventually Ray revealed the wanted information allowing Klaus to continue with the next phase; transition. I knew everything too well.

Centuries ago Klaus had explained everything to me about his plans for every werewolf on the planet. I knew it meant so much to him and as the loyal wife, I assumed it was right but after being away for so long I saw things differently. These wolves would be under my husband's control and unable to break free. I knew the feeling.

"It's a three step process Ray, this is step one," Klaus pulled his wrist to his lips, biting deep into his flesh. His eyes faded into flames and back in the process.

"What more do you want from me?" He gasped for breath, struggling against the ties that held him to the wall.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying? I have great plans for you." Klaus slammed his wrist into Ray's mouth, forcing his hybrid juice past his lips.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray trembled once his lips were free from Klaus' now healing wrist.

"It's time for step two Ray." I immediately looked away not wanting to witness the events that were about to happen. My new eye line found that Stefan had returned. I slid from the seat, just when my ears caught hold of Ray's snapped neck.

"What happened?" I asked Stefan, keeping my eyes averted from Klaus.

"You're back," Klaus acknowledged.

"He won't come back," Stefan confirmed. Klaus nodded. "I killed Andie." Stefan sighed, revealing what I wanted to know.

"Damon's compelled fake girlfriend?" He nodded. I glared at Klaus when a light chuckle left his lips.

"Let's just hope for your brother's sake he gets the message." Klaus rubbed my back gently. "Let's get going, the full moon is tomorrow."

* * *

><p>ELENA<p>

I stood up from Damon's bed as I waited for him in his room. All the evidence of Damon's research on Stefan and Caroline's location with Klaus was in my hand after I'd discovered it while searching for him as he just disappeared.

"Not now Elena," he sighed, leaning against the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." I wasn't taking a no for an answer. This was Stefan and Caroline we were speaking about.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope," I stepped closer to him, ignoring his words before.

"You were an idiot," he muttered, clearly something had happened when he vanished. "We both were." As he tried to pass me to remove the sweat from his brow, I extended my palm to stop him.

"Tell me what you know, Damon," he tried to move past me once again. "We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims Elena, they're Stefan's!" I gasped at Damon's words. "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard."

"No," I shook my head, in denial. "You're wrong."

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper, and I suspect Caroline has lost hers too."

"Stop it, Damon," tears began to form in my eyes.

"No, you stop, Elena!" He yelled at me. "Stop looking for them. Stop waiting for them to come home. Just stop! Stefan and Caroline are gone and they're not coming back. Not in your lifetime." I fell to my knees, unable to keep the tears from flowing. This was the worst birthday.

* * *

><p>AN Once again your reviews have been amazing! Thank you for much for all your support, and please do send me your thoughts on this chapter.


	9. The Hybrid

History Hides the Truth - IX The Hybrid

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Honestly I'd had enough of travelling. Finally after hunting all summer we were about to come across our first pack. The idea didn't seem as terrible as you'd think. I was pleased for Klaus that his desires were about to come true and secretly hoping that once he got what he wanted he might become the man I once knew. It was unlikely.

As we hiked through the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee Klaus paced ahead of Stefan and I. Ray lied unconscious upon Stefan's shoulders as we spoke quietly about the overgrown scenery. Only making conversation to avoid the awkward silence.

Klaus' pace suddenly slowed letting him walk in step with both of us. I strolled in the middle of both men trying to ignore my husband's presence as I continued the insignificant conversation with Stefan.

"You both okay?" Klaus asked, interrupting Stefan mid-sentence. "Is Ray getting heavy?" I was slightly surprised that he cared about us although his tone hinted a light smirk as always.

"I'm fine," Stefan spoke simply.

"You can go back to leading the way," I muttered just eyeing him carefully.

"Hmm I'd prefer to walk here," his fingers caught hold of mine entwining them together. "Besides you." He smirked. I instantly removed myself from his hold and thankfully he let me. "Very well sweetheart, but we both know you secretly want to." I folded me arms and huffed, averting my gaze from him as I tried to show him he didn't speak the truth. He did. "Then perhaps you might answer a simple question love?"

"That depends on what you want to know."

"When I was inside Alaric I couldn't help but notice a certain blonde busboy on the phone speaking clearly about you avoiding his calls." Before he could continue I interrupted him.

"Don't be jealous husband," I muttered in a scolding tone. He chuckled.

"Give a reason to not be wife," as he spoke a wide smirk was on his lips.

"Matt and I are just friends. Nothing happened, apart from he showed an interest that's all."

"Have you ever been with someone else?" He asked, a sort of innocent radiating from his tone. I shook my head. "Honestly?"

"She's telling the truth Klaus. Her love life has always been a sensitive subject," Stefan interjected in a bored tone. "You know, I get that we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great. Especially if you're going to continue flirting." My eyes widened slightly, my mind running over the idea that we'd been flirting… I was letting my feelings show once again.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," Klaus chuckled but Stefan wasn't amused.

"We're not friends." Sadly Klaus' compulsion on him had blocked him from knowing the truth.

"Ah finally," Klaus smirked smugly as we reached a clearing that was filled with a camping sight as the wolves prepared themselves for the full moon ahead. A few fires were set out with muddy logs surrounding them as if they were scouts about to sing songs and toast marshmallows. It certainly wasn't my scene.

I stayed still beside Klaus as Stefan moved closer, placing Ray to the ground as the wolves began to eye us suspiciously. Soon enough a woman rushed to the transitioning wolf resting on the forest floor. She gave a few cries to Ray.

"Do me a favour love, and stand back," Klaus whispered in my ear. "I don't want you interfering, you could ruin your designer shoes." I shot a glare in his direction. He thought I wouldn't get involved to protect my shoes…they were already ruined so it didn't matter. He owes me.

"I have no desire to join in with the _fun_, as you make it out to be, but I am my own person; not one of those soon-to-be sired beasts," I spat discreetly before the woman beside Ray raised her head to Stefan. Her short dark tendrils framed her face as she stared at the vampire.

"What's going on? Who are you?" She demanded, I sensed that we had been wrong about Ray being the Alpha as she carried authority in her tone.

Klaus left my side to join Stefan. He carried himself in a regal manner showing the many lycanthrope witnesses that he meant business. Little did they know, their lives were about to be turned upside down.

"The important question is who am I?" All eyes were now on Klaus, although I noticed a few flickered to me as I stood back. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid?" She asked although clearly knowing the answer. It seemed word travels.

"You've heard of me," a large smirk appeared on his lips as fear began to blaze through their eyes. It's what he now took joy in. "Fantastic."

Many of the wolves stood back at the opposite edge of their campsite wanting to avoid the events that were unfolding. Only few neared Ray's body intrigued as to what was happening to their fellow wolf.

Klaus took a seat on one of the logs, with his posture of a royal nature, swiftly being followed by Stefan joining him on a different trunk.

"Let me tell you quite the interesting tale," Klaus began. "I've spent centuries wishing to unbound myself from a curse placed upon me and recently I've broken it. Months I've spent searching for your kind and finally the second part of my plan can begin."

"And what of Ray? What have you done to him?" A man demanded, wearing a tattered plaid shirt with mud smeared over his features.

"He's in transition," I spoke up walking closer to my husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He will awake as a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf." I had had enough of standing pathetically as a spectator. I presented myself in a strong manner, trying to take in some of the regal persona that was glowing from Klaus.

"Are the rumours true?" My enhanced hearing caught old of a gentleman near the back of the crowd who clearly was avoiding the scene. He whispered into a female's ear, but loud enough for me to here. "Klaus has a wife?"

"I assume so. Who else would she be?" The female replied simply.

"Blonde and beautiful I remember the legends stated…" I held the chuckle behind my lips, refusing to let it show. "And that she is." The wolf continued, his dark eyes focused on me. It was quite unnerving but I held myself.

"She's quite right," I could hear the smirk in his tone. His hand was raised to touch mine in a comforting manner as if to thank me for my support. I noticed Stefan watching us closely.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid," Klaus mused to himself before a loud gasp for breath surrounded us. Ray had woken up after his temporary sleep. "Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray breathed. Klaus glanced at Stefan before signalling for him to continue. Stefan nodded knowing what was needed. Stefan stood up from his log and walked to Klaus' side, opposite to the one I stood on.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die," after Stefan's little speech there was silence prompting Klaus to take over. He stood up, causing my hand to fall back to my side.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip," Klaus' eyes scanned the crowd before settling on the nearest gentleman. I had sensed it myself, his beating heart increasing in speed as each second passed. "You." In a flash the human had a bite on his wrist causing Ray's senses to pull him towards the wound.

The dark haired woman screamed at the sight of her boyfriend as a blood bag but Klaus was quick to stop her from reaching him as Ray fed from his bleeding bite.

"It's the new order, sweetheart," Klaus explained to her. "You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she spat but her words couldn't save her. Klaus forced her to drink his juice before snapping her neck.

"Okay, who's next?" Klaus asked as his blue eyes turned golden with veins pouring under them. His fangs emerged, as he prepared himself for turning the rest of them.

I stood back, not feeling safe as Klaus fought wolves that refused to become vampires. Bodies were falling to the ground as each of the wolves' fight was lost. Things weren't done in a civil way either, which made me feel guilty for showing that I was on Klaus' side. I didn't know why I was so horrified by his tactics. It was obvious he wouldn't ask politely and offer them his blood like you would a cup of tea.

Soon every single werewolf was lying on the dirty terrain awaiting the end of their temporary slumber. Klaus' attention was now drawn to Ray as he sat upon a log shivering. It was obvious something wasn't right with him but I didn't voice it.

"He should be feeling better soon," Klaus watched the recently turned hybrid curiously.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan mocked slightly leaning against a tree. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?" I was proud of my friend for his questions. I was intrigued for Klaus' answer.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." They both continued to bicker while my eyes noticed Ray's lack of improvement. Blood began to pour from his frightened eyes signifying that his transition was failing.

"Klaus," I called as I neared the three undead men. His eyes followed my eye line noticing Ray's state.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked as Klaus' hands moved to Ray's head to examine his first hybrid.

"Well, obviously," Klaus muttered as he pulled away.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray pleaded as he hugged his body. He shivered dramatically and his eyes had stopped bleeding leaving a dried trail of blood down his cheeks.

A few moments later the dark haired wolf awoke with a loud breath. Our attention was brought to her giving Ray the chance to leave us using his new enhanced abilities. Just like an errand boy, Stefan was sent to retrieve him. Before Klaus could protest I followed him wanting to leave the site where you are surrounded by death.

I just ran following Stefan's familiar scent through the trees. I reached a small clearing on the edge of a hillside looking down on one of the many paths around the mountains. I stopped and glanced around, using my enhanced senses to figure out Stefan's location.

A scream rippled from my lips as Ray's teeth were somehow wrapped the top of my arm. I stared down at the wound as my dead heart pounded inside my chest at the realisation of the wound. Stefan's hand was suddenly in the hybrid's chest and ripped the heart from his chest. I instantly pulled my sleeve down not wanting Stefan to notice the bite.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked. I nodded, not saying a word. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head, lying. Thankfully Stefan didn't suspect a thing.

My ears caught hold of a few familiar voices nearby. I turned around to notice Elena, Damon and the history teacher Alaric.

"No thanks," Elena muttered. My eyes moved down to the empty path before which was now filled with three familiar bodies walking along.

"Just one little woosh!" Damon chuckled, obviously trying to make light of the situation but Elena wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."

"What are you? Twelve?" Alaric seemed to be annoyed by Damon's antics. I didn't blame him.

It was nice to see some familiar faces, to know that we were missed and were being searched for. However pleasing this was, I feared for their lives. If Klaus found out they'd be dead in seconds; especially Elena. Her life must have been the reason why the hybrids were failing.

Stefan and I both made eye contact, staying quiet until the three of them had left. My eyes drifted to Ray's body.

"He won't be happy you killed him," I pointed out, keeping my features composed as I hid the pain.

"He'll forgive me when he realises he tried to harm you," Stefan corrected me as he bent down to pick up the body. "We're going to need to keep them out of Klaus' way." I nodded in agreement.

"If needed I'll distract him," I added before heading back to Klaus. "We should return."

Along the walk back neither of us said a word. I assumed Stefan's mind was thinking about witnessing Elena, Damon and Alaric in the area. Except mine was trying to focus on ignoring the growing pain in my upper arm.

When we arrived, Klaus was standing under the darkening sky with a bottle in hand surrounded by dead hybrids. Each of them either their head removed or a bloody patch in their chest. Stefan laid Ray down, joining the rest of his dead pack.

"They went rabid," he admitted turning to us and noticing Ray. "They're all dead." Out of nowhere Klaus yelled a frustrated scream. Stefan and I both watched him curiously, staying frozen in our positions. "I did everything I was told!" He continued to shout rambling on about what he was doing.

"Klaus?" I moved closer to him, debating internally about whether to reveal my wound. "I know this is frustrating but please, you'll figure this out." I gave him some support, knowing I was the only person that could possibly calm him down.

"We're leaving," he stated harshly before leaving the disastrous scene. "It appears you're the only comrades I have left."

* * *

><p>AN I have said this so many times but thank you for your support and reviews, it really does mean a lot to me. Please continue to send me your reviews, I love reading them.

I apologise for the amount of canon in this chapter but I felt it was needed before the next chapter...


	10. Bitten

History Hides the Truth - Bitten

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>STEFAN<p>

Klaus swiftly rounded Caroline and I into the vehicle without a word. We settled ourselves in the back while Klaus drove. The silence between us was deafening. I had no idea where we were heading. My eyes read each road sign that we passed trying to get an idea of our location. From my visual research it was clear we were heading north of Tennessee.

From the rear view mirror I could see Klaus' concentrated features on the road ahead, although they occasionally drifted to Caroline's peaceful figure. She seemed to drift in and out of little naps but never moved or spoke a word.

"Tired Caroline?" I asked with a light smile. She simply shrugged weakly, her lips continued to be sealed shut. "Are you alright?" I asked in a more serious tone, her skin seemed to be a little paler but I assumed it was just the lighting as only the moon lit our faces. I extended my palm to touch her arm in comfort but she pulled it away with a light hiss. "Caroline?"

"I'm fine," she sighed carefully placing her arm back down to her lap. "I'm fine." Our conversation drew Klaus' eyes to her. His features were serious as he gazed upon her before turning his attention to the road once more.

"We're reaching halfway shortly. We'll stop there for the rest of the night and continue in the morning," Klaus explained in a blunt tone.

"Where are we heading?" I asked. Now that he was talking the opportunity to voice the question would be stupid to miss.

"Chicago," he stated simply.

"What are we doing there?"

"We're going to see an old friend of mine, a witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Caroline glanced at me wearily as we telepathically worried for Elena. We knew her alive status was the reason why Klaus' hybrid plans were failing. It was important that Klaus doesn't find out. "And I know how much you loved it there; the good old ripper days."

"Everything is kind of a blur, I blacked out for most of it."

"When we arrive, perhaps we could refresh your memory?" Caroline spoke to Klaus. I got the impression she was hinting something. I just nodded with a soft smile as I looked at Caroline. There was something about her tone that sounded off, but I didn't voice the concern/

"I'm sure you will," I approved of Caroline's idea.

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

I had managed to find the most luxurious hotel in the area for us to spend the night. After seeing Caroline so tired in the car, I thought I owed her a comfortable bed to sleep in after she assisted me in our hybrid failure.

I compelled the receptionist to give us a double room suite as well as a separate room for Stefan on a different floor. I wanted to keep Caroline close but I knew she wouldn't share my bed. She was too stubborn for that yet.

Once Stefan was settled, I brought Caroline back to the elevator as we travelled to our private space. As I closed the door behind us, Caroline hesitantly explored the shared quarters including a large balcony.

"I'll have the room on the left if you're fine with the right," I explained gesturing to the doorway of her quarters.

"Yeah fine," she mumbled walking inside the room. She paused for a moment before running her fingers along the plush duvet where she would sleep.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" I asked, knowing she looked rather tired.

"Just because I helped you with your hybrids doesn't mean anything has changed between us," she muttered.

"I never made the assumption," I lied. Honestly having her standing beside me made me feel powerful. My queen in all her glory assisting her king.

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind," she waved an arm towards the door while she held the other stiffly.

"One question love, why did you stand by my side?" I was curious. If nothing had changed, then what was the point? She bowed her head a little with a light sigh.

"I did it for _him_. I knew how much it meant to you and I thought maybe I'd feel better for helping the man I married accomplish his ambitions," she paused but continued before I could get a word in. "But do you know what I feel now? Guilt. For letting you lead those wolves to their deaths." She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. She immediately pulled them out and stared at them for a moment.

"Caroline?"

"It shouldn't have happened," she began, relaxing slightly. I raised a confused brow as to what she was speaking about but soon it was made clear. "None of it. I made a mistake walking into your house on that stormy night."

"No, you don't mean that," I stepped closer to her, wanting to prove to her she was wrong.

"I do, now please Klaus leave." She ordered, moving away from me.

"Caroline," I pleaded.

"I won't ask you again," she glared. I nodded and made my way back to the entrance reluctantly.

"Goodnight Caroline," I whispered before closing the door. My love for her caused my heart to crack at her words, surely she didn't mean it. It was just the guilt plaguing her mind. Wasn't it?

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Bulgaria 1498

_I woke up to the sound of tears in an unfamiliar bed. I soon realised that Katerina was crying over her dead family and we were in a compelled stranger's home. I sat up on the bed and walked over to my best friend who sat in the corner of the room._

_ "I know they abandoned me Caroline but they are my family," she wept as I sat on the floor beside her with my head resting on the rough interior walls._

_ "I know Katerina," I took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort her. "I cannot get across how sorry I am." Her lips curled a little as her tears travelled over them._

_ "You must understand the feeling," Kat assumed as she knew my parents were dead._

_ "My parents may be dead Katerina but I did not see their corpses after being brutally murdered. My brother died decades ago after living a long life. The Forbes name lives on."_

_ "The baby?" Kat exclaimed, her slender digits were pulled over her open lips in a gasp. I immediately pulled her into a comforting embrace._

_ "She'll be alive Katerina," I reassured her. Kat had explained to me about the illegitimate child once we became quite closer. "We checked for a child of her age and we found none, she's fine." With a little nod Katerina pulled from me. _

_ "You're right."_

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

Southern Kentucky Present Day

My eyes opened, alerting myself that I had awoken from my slumber. The hotel room was dark and only the moonlight peeking beyond the curtains was lighting up the room. I soon realised that I had been awoken by the sound of talking and weak tears.

"I'm sorry," the voice cried. It only took me less than a second to respond to Caroline's familiar tone. I immediately slipped from the sheets of my bed and ventured into her section of the hotel suite we shared. I didn't bother to pull a shirt over my bare torso, as my appearance wasn't at the top of my priorities.

"I should not have run," she spoke again, a little sniffle followed by her words indicating that she was in fact crying. To my surprise I instinctively knocked on the door instead of my usual uninvited barge in. There was no response besides Caroline's upset tone which had no connection to my entrance. "If I had not then I could have prevented your family from dying."

Without invitation, I pushed open the door and let my eyes wonder along Caroline's figure. She laid in bed with the duvet folded away from her body, leaving her only in her night clothes. A rose tank top accompanied by white shorts revealed plenty of her pale skin. Even in this dark light my eyes were drawn to a dark patch on her right upper arm.

"I miss him Katerina," Caroline spoke again. It was soon apparent that Caroline was sleep talking. I smirked at the idea of listening to her dreams. It crossed my mind about why she was dreaming of Katerina and whether this man was I? However my focus was fixed on her arm as I knew she shouldn't be carrying such a large dark patch. I reached out to hold her arm gently underneath the suspicious area. As soon as my fingers made contact with her skin, they became covered in sweat and felt fire at her touch. My mind rushed to conclusions and reached for the lamp on the bedside table, flicking it on. I assumption was correct, Caroline carried a werewolf bite. "I know I left with you for the right reasons but I miss him." Caroline wasn't dreaming, she was hallucinating. "And I don't think I will ever stop, I love him."

I managed to piece together Caroline's words. This was a conversation she had with Katerina after they found the present I left for the doppelgänger. I wanted to take in a moment to hear my wife's words, voicing her feelings towards me but time was running out. Caroline must have picked up the bite when we were in Tennessee. I internally scolded myself for not picking up her injury sooner as I reached for the wounded vampire, cradling her inside my arms. I sat myself down in the centre off the large bed and bit my wrist. Soon enough the cure was dribbling into Caroline's mouth as she woke up.

I found her dainty fingers curling around my arm for a minute before she pushed it away.

"No!" She cried before pulling herself from my arms. I let her, noticing that she was fully healed. "What are you doing?"

"I overheard your hallucination and found you wounded. I was simply savin-"

"I don't need saving!" She interrupted me with her, now healed, arms flapping about in anger. "If I did I would have told you. Why did you need to interfere?" I stood from the bed and walked closer.

"I already lost you once Caroline, I'm not losing you again especially if it means for good," my voice was calmer than hers. It was strange as normally our voice levels were the opposite to this.

"It's not just about what _you_ want Klaus!" She continued, beginning to pace away from me. "Why don't you think about me in whatever this is?" Her hand flapped between us both.

"Forgive me love, but I assumed you'd want to live instead of suffer a painful death."

"Like I said, I would have come to you," Caroline's voice calmed as she stopped moving. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, you can return to your room now."

"If you wish Caroline, but I want to discuss this tomorrow," I added. This subject of suicide needed to be covered. "Just let me know if there is anything you need." I spoke as I walked passed her to reach the exit. She stayed silent until I was almost out the door.

"Klaus?" I turned around to face her.

"There is one more thing I'd like you to do," she stated softly. I returned to my position before her, waiting for my wife to speak her request. "No questions please, just do as I ask." I stayed silent. "I want you to bite me and leave me in this hotel room until my time comes."

"No," I shook my head, "I can't do that Caroline." Tears began to form in my eyes, I tried hard to keep them down. "I know you don't want that."

"I do and if you truly love me, you'll do as I ask." I just nodded, trying to convey that I do love her. I slowly stepped closer to my wife, and leaned towards her neck.

* * *

><p>AN I'm afraid that's the end of chapter 10, please send me your thoughts in a review! Thank you again for you amazing support!


	11. Memories

History Hides the Truth - Memories

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

_ "Klaus?" I turned around to face her._

_ "There is one more thing I'd like you to do," she stated softly. I returned to my position before her, waiting for my wife to speak her request. "No questions please, just do as I ask." I stayed silent. "I want you to bite me and leave me in this hotel room until my time comes."_

_ "No," I shook my head, "I can't do that Caroline." Tears began to form in my eyes, I tried hard to keep them down. "I know you don't want that."_

_ "I do and if you truly love me, you'll do as I ask." I just nodded, trying to convey that I do love her. I slowly stepped closer to my wife, and leaned towards her neck._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I braced myself for my death to begin once again. I could feel my husband's warm breath against the side of my neck as he leaned closer. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid any romantic thoughts from entering my mind as an arm snaked around my waist.

Soon enough I felt his sharp fangs scraping against my skin. I waited anxiously for them to pierce through but instead I felt his lips press on my neck and gave a lingering kiss.

"I can't comply sweetheart," he whispered. I could feel his breath rising along my neck to my ear. "And we both know you don't want it either." His voice sent shivers along my back, proving him to be correct about his words.

"I do," I sighed. "Please Klaus." I continued to beg. My eyes opened to find his staring deeply into my own. He shook my head.

"No," he pulled away from me for a moment although his gaze never left my features. "If this is truly what you want love, then explain to me why. Let me understand you."

I sighed, my eyes moving to the floor before returning to me.

"Because I'd rather be dead than be bound to you." Klaus stayed silent with his face displaying no emotion. "You're not the man I married. He may have had a dark side but he would never have let it take over him. You're driven by power and you'd stop at nothing to get what you want, even if it includes hurting the people who…who love you." Our gazed loitered on each other's before Klaus spoke.

"Do you? Do you still love me?" He asked softly, taking a step closer to me. "Because Caroline, I feel like I cannot stress the fact that I love you anymore. I've had centuries to gaze upon other women and no one can compare to your beauty, personality or your light." He extended a palm to stroke my cheek. I accepted the gesture, leaning into his touch. "I've spent centuries yearning for your company again. Forgive me for over stepping my boundaries in the past but you must understand my reasons for forcing you into my presence."

"I understand you Niklaus," I whispered, with my blue-green eyes delving deep into his own. "And…and I never stopped loving you." My whisper was almost silent, as I raised my own palm to his cheek. He opened his lips to speak but I cut him off. "Sometimes you make me think otherwise, but somehow…I'm always brought back to you."

"I'm sorry Caroline," he bowed his head a little. "For everything, for keeping the doppelgänger's purpose from you and forcing you into my company at the beginning of summer. I should've let you make your own decisions. I've just been in control for a while and I'd almos-" I placed my finger over his lips as he began to ramble.

"Shh Niklaus," I whispered taking another step closer so that I could feel his breath against my features. I noticed his gaze flickering between my eyes and my lips, just as mine was doing to his. Hesitantly we both leaned in together, allowing our lips to connect after centuries of being apart.

Immediately I felt his hands on my waist holding my figure against his body. I fingers began to be entwined in his hair while our lips moved in synchronisation with each other. He tasted exactly the same as before which showed me exactly how much I had missed this man. Nothing had seemed to change in this moment besides the position in time as Klaus' fingers seemed to reach the hem of my tank top, obviously not missing the large corsets I had to bare centuries ago. I closed my eyes, letting myself endure every second of this feeling as his fingers trailed up my torso.

My mind cascaded over previous memories that I had relived over and over again through the passing centuries. Moments like when we first met and the times we shared together during the stormy night followed by when he accompanied me home. The night when he made love to me for the first time after I became his wife.

England 1377

_"So what did you want to show me?" I asked Klaus as our fingers were entwined. My bare feet pressed down each blade of grass that we stepped upon as I was led towards a part of the forest on the outskirts of the town, which I had never visited. A light smirk formed on his lips at my question. His eyes moved from the tall wooden surroundings to my happy features._

_ "I showed you my passion," he began. "And you asked about my inspiration, for the landscapes." I nodded, my eyes intently watching him as my ears picked up each syllable he spoke. "Your favourite, with the river, was based around here." My mind drifted to the painting he had crafted using only the inks provided at this time in history. It was quite exquisite to know that such a masterpiece was possible. I was quite impressed by the amount of detail he had applied to each tree which flew towards the sky, slightly curving over the running water that had be frozen in the movement. A variety of rocks and stones were scattered along the river's path, causing the water flow to divert around the obstacles. "I wanted to show you the exact spot." His lips curled softly, leading me closer._

_ Soon enough my eyes were set upon the scene I had learned to love. From the angle we stood at the moment the river didn't look exactly right but soon I found Klaus moving along the muddy water bank. I followed behind him, trying to avoid getting my feet too dirty. _

_ "This was the spot I settled," he explained, waving his palm out before me as my eyes trailed along the view. "I hope my painting does it justice?" He asked with an arrogant expression on his features as he knew how talented he was. _

_ "Just perfectly," I gave him the ego booster he hinted._

_ "Although now it does not seem so beautiful with you standing beside me," he smirked with his eyes gazing directly down to me. I felt my cheeks reddening at his compliment, my eyes glancing down to the hem of my long burgundy gown which gratefully hadn't been ruined by our trek. Without warning, I felt his lips capture my own in a strong possessive kiss. I returned it, like any other love struck human. "You see Lady Caroline Forbes, there is no one quite like yourself in the world. You have managed to retrieve me from darkness and I wish to be forever held by you from it. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"_

_ My figure froze at the question but soon enough my lips curled and my head bobbed lightly._

_ "Yes," I breathed, before my nodding became more definite. "Yes Klaus, I'll marry you." I grinned._

_ As soon as my answer was given my lips were once again claimed by my fiancé's._

Southern Kentucky Present Day

As the proposal whirled around inside my thoughts, I repeated his little speech over and over again. One sentence stuck out like a sore thumb. _You have managed to retrieve me from darkness and I wish to be forever held by you from it._ In the present day he was definitely surrounded by darkness. If slaughtering innocents and daggering siblings wasn't darkness I would not wish to know what was. He _wished_ to be pulled from it and yet now he shows no desire to leave the dark realm. My lips began to retract when I realised the man I was kissing. The man who tried to murder my best friend, who encouraged my other best friend into embracing his dark side and the man who is power-hungry, letting nothing stop him from claiming want he desires.

I placed both my hands on his bare chest pushing him away with a shake of my head.

"Love?" He asked, his voice full of worry. I knew better than to let his sweet words carry me back into his bed.

"No, we can't," I walked away from him but as I predicted his fingers found mine, clasping around them tightly. "Just go back to bed Klaus." I muttered, removing my hand from his strong grasp.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Please don't be like this," he pleaded but I wasn't having any of it.

"I said leave Klaus," I spat, my hand flying towards the door in a large gesture.

"What about the sweaty sheets?" I glanced down to my previous death bed where my suicidal thoughts had taken over.

"I'll make do," I mumbled, just wanting him out. I moved closer to the mattress, touching the sheets that were now soaked in sweat. I absentmindedly grimaced, wanting to keep my displeased thoughts to myself.

"No, you can sleep in my bed until morning," Klaus announced grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the room.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"That was never my intention," he lied. It was clearly visible on his features that he wanted me to sleep beside him. "I'll sleep on the couch." He announced, gesturing with his free arm to the sofa in the corner of the shared space in our suite.

"Fine," I sighed accepting his offer. My resistant towards his offer faded as I walked behind him instead of being dragged like a naughty child.

Once we were inside the room, I noticed the similar décor to mine. There was a musky fragrance in the air which automatically made me think of Klaus. I knew this was going to be an interesting night.

"I'll be outside if you need anything," he announced his exit. "Goodnight love."

I didn't bother returning the greeting as I climbed into the warm bed and snuggled underneath the covers. My nose was filled with Klaus' stronger scent which sent my mind into a little frenzy.

There was no denying it, I wasn't over Klaus. The kiss, the fighting like an old married couple – which we were – and now my dead heart fluttering in my chest at his strong scent which had engulfed me. A part of me wanted to give in to him and let us return to the magical romance we had before. The suicidal thoughts still floated around, although I knew I could never bring myself to do it. I just don't want to be forever tied to the devil himself; but is that so bad when I love him intensely?

As I went to sleep, my mind was once again filled with many memories that transitioned smoothly together in my dreams. Each one of a reminder of why I walked down the aisle and married that monstrous man in the first place.

* * *

><p>AN Since my last update a few days ago I spent ages re-writing this section. I hope you like it! This originally was going to be together in chapter 10 but I thought I'd leave you with a little cliff hanger! I hope this chapter makes up for that! Thank you for your reviews, I look forward to reading your thoughts about this chapter!


	12. The End of the Affair

History Hides the Truth - XII The End of the Affair

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

In Chicago, I followed Stefan and Klaus into a familiar bar with the name of 'Gloria's'. I remembered it clearly from my time in the 1920's with Kat but we had never actually been inside the place. My eyes scanned the interior trying to avoid Klaus' gaze.

We had hardly spoken to each other during the final drive into the Windy City. Stefan and I however did and thankfully the topic of sharing the night with Klaus didn't come up in our causal chit-chat. He had no reason to know of the hybrid bite or the kiss nor did I see the point in telling him.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus smirked, noticing Stefan's orbs gazing upon the wooden tables and wide bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan mused, continuing to take in the familiar environment.

A petite dark skinned woman with white hair moved into the bar, carrying a tray holding dirty cutlery and napkins. I assumed she worked at the bar from her activities.

"You got to be kidding me," the woman greeted us. She left a decent gap between herself and us as if she knew to act cautious. "I remember you." She gestured towards Stefan. There was a familiarity between Klaus and her, as their eyes met a few times to acknowledge the other.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Stefan questioned taking a small step closer.

"Old and dead?" A light smirk appear on her wrinkled lip. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus explained further before the woman continued.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day," she paused with her dark eyes moving to me. "It seems you've acquired another since the twenties."

"Caroline Mikaelson," Klaus smirked, arrogantly. "My wife." She tried to keep a composed expression but I knew that she didn't see how a monster like Klaus could be a husband. She just nodded simply. "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus proposed while I kept silent beside the hybrid I was bound to. Stefan's head bobbed slightly before his figure moved towards the bar.

"I know why you're here," Gloria spoke before Klaus could get another word out as she placed the contents in her hands onto the nearest table. "A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." My eyes travelled to Stefan as he fiddled around with empty glasses.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." My ears stayed focused on Klaus and Gloria as Stefan's seemed to be as well. Neither of us wanted Klaus to find out about Elena's survival.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old..." She shook her head, "We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead," Klaus smirked his gaze drifting to me for a moment.

"For me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"I'm afraid Rebekah is a bit preoccupied," he smirked. It faded when I gave him a harsh glare. It wasn't fair for his siblings to be carted around in boxes for eternity.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me," Gloria repeated.

"What is this?" Stefan exclaimed holding a picture in his hands that he had found behind the bar. "This is me, with you." He stared at Klaus demanding answers at the picture of them both in the 1920s. I wished he'd come clean about it all. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes."

"Just tell him the truth Klaus," I stated bluntly wanting Stefan to know everything. I'd had enough of lying for the past century.

"You knew?" Stefan's emerald hues were focussed on me. I sighed with a small nod.

"When we first met, you assumed I was Rebekah," I admitted.

"Who is this Rebekah?" Stefan asked, although his question was completely ignored.

"And she finally owns up to being in Chicago," Klaus smirked wrapping an arm around me. I tensed, wishing his scent wouldn't engulf me it like always did. "If you hadn't have fled sweetheart, we could've been together sooner."

"Haven't you got to go and find your sister?" I muttered.

"Why haven't either of you said anything?" Stefan demanded moving out from behind the bar.

"Caroline is right, we must call on my little sister," Klaus' fingers moved to mine releasing my waist and leading us out the bar without a word to Gloria who simply returned to work.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan continued following us out.

Klaus answered vaguely to Stefan's questions about Rebekah as we returned to where our vehicles were parked. The black car we had spent hours in and the van which held the Mikaelson siblings inside. Unfortunately I couldn't remove Klaus' hold on my fingers as he kept me close.

"So I knew another original vampire?" Stefan assumed correct. Klaus ignored the question leaving my side to my pleasure. I couldn't cope with this consent contact between us causing my dead heart to pace rapidly. I needed to move on and cope around him.

Klaus removed one of the large coffins from the back of the van, pulling it on the wheels it sat on. I watched him closely, preparing myself to see my very old close friend again after centuries. Both Stefan and I neared closer when he lifted the lid to reveal Rebekah's grey features. She wore a flapper dress, showing us that she hadn't been woken up since, which a dagger placed firmly in her heart.

"I don't recognize her," Stefan stated the obvious.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine," Klaus smirked softly, running a finger along his sister's cheek before reaching for the dagger and removing it from her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister," he whispered in a kind tone.

He gave us a quick glance before flashing over to the attendant on the opposite side of the empty parking room. Klaus bit into his neck until his body fell to the ground from weakness.

Stefan and I shared a disapproving look. I could see from his features he felt betrayed once again that I hadn't revealed more information to him.

The hybrid dragged the dying human along the ground before pushing his neck onto Rebekah's rosy lips, helping her to wake up quicker from her decades of slumber.

"That should do it," Klaus smirked, pulling the body to the floor. My eyes were fixed on the coffin as I stood beside Stefan, I began to worry about Rebekah's greeting to me. I wondered what she thought of me for leaving and whether our friendship would still be intact. "Wake up Rebekah," he continued to gaze down at her as her natural complexion returned.

In a flash, Rebekah had her older brother pressed against the wall with her hands pressed against his chest in an attempt to trap him there.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She yelled at him, obviously furious at him daggering her last time. A small smile appeared on my lips; that was the sister-in-law I remembered.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah..." Klaus' voice was calmer than his angry sister's. "So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. As we have company." Klaus' eyes moved onto Stefan and I, causing Rebekah to instantly turn around. A small gasp left her painted lips as she sighed with relief.

"Stefan, Caroline!" Her sky blue eyes widening in delight as her fuming persona left her.

England 1374

_ Klaus brought me back to his home, wanting me to join him for dinner with his siblings; my best friend Rebekah, Elijah and the flirtatious Kol. We had spent the day together walking around the village hand in hand. It was our first time together after he asked me if he could court me while he gave me my first riding lesson. He was an extraordinary teacher._

_"Are we going to tell your family?" I asked him as I sat beside him in the horse drawn carriage._

_"I would like to, if you feel comfortable with that?" He was such a gentleman always wanting me to be happy in whatever we do. I nodded._

_"Yes, I just don't know what Rebekah will think," I admitted truthfully._

_"Honestly I think at first she'll disapprove. She knows of my feelings and told me to stay away from you. I quote 'she is my friend and you know I don't have many, so please don't ruin this for me'." I chuckled. "Then she'll realise you'll be her sister, and I know how she's always wanted another woman around."_

_"Yeah that sounds like her," I smiled softly._

_"All will be fine sweetheart," he insisted moving his hand to my own. I smiled softly glancing into his eyes. He raised his palm to my cheek caressing it gently as I felt the other squeeze my fingers._

_"Caroline? Nik?" I heard a familiar voice as the carriage slowed to a stop. We both glanced down to see Rebekah and Elijah greeting us in the open doorway of the Mikaelson house._

_I gave a nervous smile in their direction as Klaus climbed out the carriage. He offered me his hand, which I took without hesitation. Once my feet had reached the gravelly driveway, I slipped my arm into Klaus' as we walked towards his siblings._

_"Hello Rebekah, Elijah," I greeted them._

_"It is a pleasure to see you again Caroline," Elijah smiled with a light nod._

_"What is going on?" Rebekah inquired, her blue orbs flashing between myself and Klaus._

_"I am courting Caroline," Klaus smirked smugly, seeming to be quite proud with me on his arm. He led me over the threshold into the house to be greeted by the other Mikaelson brother._

_"Did I hear correctly?" Kol asked. "Surely you'd have better taste darling."_

_"Shut up Kol," Klaus scolded harshly._

_"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Kol smirked leaving the grand hallway._

_"Caroline, can I have a moment?" Rebekah asked softly. I nodded reluctantly leaving Klaus' side as we entered the parlour._

_We both sat down on the same couch around the warm fire. Her eyes nervously flickered around before they rested on my figure as I waited for her to begin._

_"I know Nik's feelings, they were obvious the first time you were here," she sighed. "And I'm happy for you, truly." She paused. "But does this change anything between us?"_

_ "No, never," I shook my head. "I still have full intensions to continue our weekly shopping trips and whenever else you summon me." I giggled happily._

_ "Good. I've never really had a friend like you Caroline," she admitted. "I just don't want to lose you."_

_ "You will not, I promise. If anything I'll be around more often," I grinned._

_ "I already consider you like a sister but now you really will be," she beamed. "Especially if you marry."_

_ "Hold on Rebekah, we've just began here."_

_ "I know, it's just I know you can make Nik happy," she paused for a moment. "You don't think of us any different?"_

_ "No, why would I?" _I didn't know at the time but Rebekah was seeing if I knew about their immortality, assuming I knew after being with her brother. I did not.

_ "No reason," she smiled softly. "Let's return to my brothers. Nik will be missing you."_

_ "He is not the only one," I giggled softly following my sister into the hallway._

Chicago Present Day

Absentmindedly, I stepped forward with an apologetic smile on my lips to greet Rebekah.

Klaus flashed before Stefan and uncompelled him, letting his mind unlock the dancing and biting that he experienced with Klaus and Rebekah.

"I remember you. We were friends," Stefan mused.

"We are friends," Klaus corrected.

Rebekah's pale hues watched her brother with her past lover before they turned back to me as we continued to near each other. She looked quite spectacular in her pale flapper dress and striking red lipstick.

"Hi," I spoke softly, unsure what else to say to my sister-in-law. I moved to pull her into an embrace like we used to but instead I received a heavy slap across my cheek.

"How dare you leave us!"

* * *

><p>AN And Rebekah's back! I know many of you wanted to see more of Caroline and Rebekah's relationship. I can promise you that will be evident in the coming chapters.

Thanks again for all your reviews and your support. I hope you continue to tell me your thoughts, questions and ideas in a review!


	13. Disturbing Behaviour

History Hides the Truth - XIII Disturbing Behaviour

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

_ "Hi," I spoke softly, unsure what else to say to my sister. I moved to pull her into an embrace like we used to but instead I received a heavy slap across my cheek._

_ "How dare you leave us!"_

I comforted my cheek for a moment while Klaus flashed to my side wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How dare you come back and treat her with disrespect!" He yelled at his sister as I wriggled from his hold.

"How can you defend her when she left you in pieces? All you did was yell and cry at first, you were a complete mess. Now what? You're happily married once more?" Rebekah glanced in my direction. "From the way she just reacted to your attention, I think not."

"My relationship with Caroline is none of your business Rebekah," Klaus snapped. "Let us move on to the more important subject at hand. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch, do you have what she needs?" At first I expected Klaus to have to explain to Rebekah who Gloria was but then I reminded myself about what happens when Originals wake up. They pick up straight where they left off. Being in the twenties, Rebekah would remember the talented sorceress.

Rebekah's fingers reached up to her neck as her light orbs drifted towards Stefan who had taken a step back from the yelling siblings. Her eyes narrowed as they moved towards her brother who waited eagerly for the result.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Another of Rebekah's tantrums seem to explode, they seemed to be common in the present.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus insisted causing his little sister to panic more.

"We need to find it, Nik." Klaus realised why she was in such distress about the jewellery as the Mikaelson temper was brought out within him.

"Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah?"

Rebekah flashes towards the coffin, looking inside for it while three pairs of eyes watched her closely. Her lips released a frustrated growl as she threw the coffin to the ground.

"It's gone," she grumbled under her breath. Something told me that this necklace was more important than just a way to contact their mother. I tried to think back to the times before trying to remember what chains hung around Rebekah's neck.

"Is it the amulet? The one you told me was magical once I knew what you were? Sliver with those squiggles across it?" I asked, remembering the item.

"You remember it?" Rebekah questioned taking a few steps closer.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Rebekah's eyes watched me carefully, as if to see if I was who she knew before. "And what are you wearing?" She giggled slightly, walking around me to view my whole attire. "Women wear trousers now? Oh god, what has this world come to?" I chuckled with her.

"Yeah I knew you'd disapprove, but you'll get used to things," I smiled softly. I paused with hesitation. "Am I allowed to hug my sister without a blow to the face this time?" She nodded before pulling me towards her. Like Klaus, her scent was much the same. I smiled as I was returned with her, hoping we'd return to our closeness like before.

I noticed Stefan watching me cautiously. Thankfully Klaus had removed his compulsion allowing him to remember everything but something told me that wasn't what was on his mind. Our eyes met and he gestured to his neck, nonverbally reminding me that Rebekah's necklace was what he gave to Elena…and that's not the worse part; I only just remembered.

….

After wondering around in a 1920s flapper dress, the following morning the four of us decided on a little shopping spree. I wondered around the store, picking several dresses and outfits that I figured Rebekah would like. After being on many trips with my sister before I knew which colours she like to wear which was my main guide as corset dresses were not on the menu anymore.

We left Klaus and Stefan to enjoy some time together accompanied with beer while I waited outside Rebekah's curtained cubicle as she got changed into the little black dress I'd picked out. It was the last of the selection.

"Seriously Rebekah, it'll be fine," I reassured her. "At first it'll be a little strange but just because it's tighter than a flapper dress doesn't mean it won't suit you. I know you want to get back with Stefan, so why not show off a little more to tease him." Honestly, I wanted Stefan to be happy with whoever he chose whether it was Rebekah or Elena. I hoped the heavy beats playing through the store would help cover my words.

"It's been decades and he's hardly complimented me." I could hear Rebekah's pout through her tone. "I doubt he even cares anymore. Do you care about Nik still?" I sighed, wishing we wouldn't go onto this.

"Honesty, I never stopped caring."

"Then what was the point in leaving?" Rebekah demanded pushing the blushing curtain along the rail, allowing me to view her figure.

"See I told you, beautiful," I instantly changed the subject.

"Fine, we'll discuss this later," Rebekah muttered leaving the changing area to show the boys. I followed her out, noticing Klaus taking a large swig from his bottle as he lounged on the chaise.

"It seems women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes," she complained some more. I hated to say it but Rebekah seemed to be acting like a spoilt child. "No offence Caroline, although if Nik approves seeing more of you all the time then I understand the attraction."

"Rebekah!" Klaus scolded.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music," Stefan replied his eyes focusing on Rebekah and I.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah raised a petite brow in disbelief.

"Dancing styles have changed, like everything else," I continued.

"Are we done?" Klaus grumbled, obviously feeling bored by the whole sister return situation.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah stepped closer to her older brother as he set the empty bottle down on the table in between Stefan and himself.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years," Rebekah's eyes drifted towards me before moving onto Stefan. "What do you think?" She asked him, providing him with a view from every angle as she twirled on the spot. I assumed she was following my advice, confirming my suspicions that she still loved him.

"I like it." I internally sighed, knowing that his response wouldn't have been what Rebekah was after.

Outside on the busy street in Chicago, my eyes caught hold of a familiar face. I tried to act casual as I walked towards the exit passed Klaus.

"Where are you heading love?" He asked kindly, catching hold of my hand in his.

"It's just a little stuffy in here," I answered truthfully although my main excuse was to visit an old friend. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"Very well," I was surprised he let me, figuring he'd want to keep me close after the other night… "If we're not here, we'll be at Gloria's. Don't be long sweetheart." His lips pecked against the back of my hand before he released me. I gave Stefan a final glance before I left him with the Mikaelson siblings.

Once I was outside onto the pavement I glanced around before catching her dark curls across the road. Before glancing both ways, I crossed over following her departing figure as she turned into a quiet alley way.

"Kat? What are you doing here? If Klaus sees you..." I was ceased by Kat's finger moving over my tinted lips.

"Stop panicking Caroline, and surely I don't need to answer the question about why I'm here," she offered me one of those Katherine Pierce smiles.

"You're looking out for me and Stefan."

"Correct but from what I've seen, you seem to be getting cosy with your hubby," she smirked. "Don't worry I'm not judging although Stefan liking Rebekah…that is seriously ew."

"Honestly, I think it would be kind of sweet but Stefan's only interested in Elena right now." Katherine's features turned sour.

"If he wants her then why not come after me? We may look similar but of course I have the edge," she smirked followed by a heavy sigh. "Instead I got lumbered with Damon who loved me for too long."

"Kat, Stefan hates you and you know that."

"True but still it's possible, like you and Klaus." I groaned as my eyes rolled, my fingers absentmindedly touching my lips. "Anyway I wanted to help you and Stefan with whatever plan you've concocted. Rebekah's necklace is what Klaus is looking for and Stefan gave that to Elena correct?"

"Yes, and all we have to do is stop them from finding it."

"That's it? Stefan claims to be in love with that bitch and that's all he's doing to protect her? So much for love… What about you? Are you just helping Stefan because she's now your so called friend too?" I shrugged. "Surely there's more to it than that? You must have a better plan?" I shook my head. "Or are you playing a card from my book? Letting Klaus fall in love with you all over again just to break his ruthless heart again?"

"What? No!" I despised the idea of going against Klaus. "Then you're going to use his love for you against him?"

"Kat stop! Just because I still have feelings for that man and things happened doesn't mean I'm going to use them against him. I might not show it but I still care for him and doing that just isn't me."

"What do you mean 'things happened'?" Uh oh, I'd said too much. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this hole.

"We kissed."

"And?"

"And what? We kissed and then it stopped. It was just a moment of weakness Katherine."

"Yours or Klaus'?"

"It doesn't matter. What does is that Klaus has that Gloria witch helping him search for the necklace and if she finds where it is then we have a problem."

"I might be able to help you with that but I need you to keep up however you're acting around them alright." I nodded. "And don't tell Stefan. It's best he doesn't know I'm here just yet." I pulled Kat into a friendly embrace, taking in her scent that I had missed. "Be careful Caroline, he may be your husband but I don't trust him with you." I pulled away with a light smile.

"You too Kat. I don't trust you around most people." We both giggled.

"See you soon Caroline."

KLAUS

Stefan, Rebekah and I had returned to Gloria's without Caroline. To my disappointment she hadn't returned quick enough. A part of me pondered on the thought that she'd left us, but I knew she'd never leave with Stefan as their friendship was rather strong. However I also trusted my wife, knowing that she wouldn't disobey me this time. I knew there was a place in her heart which I still had a grasp on, refusing to let her go.

Gloria sat at one of the tables in her bar with a few candles lit beside her. Her wrinkled lids were closed while she chanted quietly to herself while the three of us watched her closely. Her index finger hovered over a map of the United States of America trying to figure out the location of Rebekah's necklace.

A smile appeared on my lips when my ears caught hold of the entrance door swinging open. Caroline made her entrance with a cautious expression. I hopped off the table and made my way over to her. Her steps forward ceased.

"Did you receive the fresh air you required love?" I asked her as my arm weaved its way around her waist. I was instantly hit by a strong familiar scent. I knew it all too well. Katerina Petrova. Caroline had reunited with the doppelgänger. I internally growled to myself, trying to keep up the façade. Caroline couldn't know that I knew of this information.

"Yes thanks," she mumbled obviously feeling uncomfortable by my touch. I released her wondering back to my position besides the ripper. "Trying to uncover the necklace?"

"And failing," I muttered disapprovingly.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria added sourly.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years," Rebekah huffed, offering a solution to the witch's problem. Caroline sat on the counter where Rebekah was previously beside Stefan. They exchanged a quick glance before focusing on the scene before us.

"Give me your hand sweetheart," Gloria instructed. Rebekah complied, offering her pale hand. She caressed it gently, concentrating hard on discovering the necklace's location as her fingers moved along the map. "I can sense something." I noticed Caroline and Stefan sharing a worried look. It was clear they were withholding valuable knowledge. I would retrieve it soon enough. The witch dropped Rebekah's hand with a light nod. "I found it. Virginia. Mystic Falls."

KATHERINE

"Hey," I greeted Bonnie as I slipped into the seat opposite her at the Grill in Mystic Falls. I knew I had one task ahead of me, to make sure the necklace wouldn't fall into Klaus' hands.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled.

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?"

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." I wasn't sure what Bonnie meant but I just played along. Thankfully I had mastered imitating Elena.

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all," I gestured to my empty neck.

"Okay sure," Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out the chain, handing it to me over the table.

"Thanks," I grinned at the jewellery before flashing away from Bonnie when her eyes moved to the waitress. Klaus wouldn't have it now.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you again for all your amazing support, please continue to send me your thoughts in this chapter!

The next chapter is the one some of you have been looking forward to. So I hope it lives up to your expectations. If there is anything you'd specifically like to happen the let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	14. The Reckoning I

History Hides the Truth - XIV The Reckoning I

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

After the witch's response, there was nothing that could stop a very determines Klaus from rushing back to the abandoned parking house and driving to back Mystic Falls. I knew he was aware of some secret that Stefan and I were hiding from him as he promptly snapped Stefan's neck.

Klaus sat alone in the front of the vehicle, while Rebekah and I sat surrounded by our daggers family. Rebekah held Stefan's limp body close to her, wanting him to be comfortable during the long journey.

Many topics appeared between my sister-in-law and I. Mainly surrounding my affections for Klaus and whether I knew anything about the necklace's location. I answered carefully, not trying to fall in any holes I couldn't pull myself out of.

"You know if Nik didn't love you, you'd be lying here like Stefan," Rebekah predicted. "You don't know what he was like when we almost crossed paths in Chicago. He began searching for you while I spent time with Stefan." She softly caresses his sleeping features.

"I hope Stefan's feelings from the twenties are still intact," I smiled softly, changing the subject onto Rebekah's affections. It was clear to anyone that Rebekah continued to feel loving towards the younger Salvatore.

"That obvious huh?" She smirked, pulling away from him a little. I nodded. "Nik never really let me fall in love over the centuries. Every man I fell for, was either killed or left behind. I think it's because of you. Deep down he missed you and refused to watch others fall in love."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, resting my head against the side of the van. "I didn't mean for it to do so much damage."

"You're here now sister," Rebekah squeezed my hand gently. "You'll make things right. Maybe Nik will let me and Stefan have another chance."

"Why did he let you be with Stefan before? If he's so against you being with someone."

"They were very close, like brothers really."

"Can he hear us?" I asked Rebekah, remembering that my husband was sitting in the front seat of the van.

"Probably unless its sound proof," she shrugged. "You know maybe it'll knock some sense into him." I giggled softly.

The back of the van was opened up, blinding both Rebekah and I as we'd adjusted to the dark climate inside.

"Mystic Falls," Klaus smirked glancing around the area as he'd parked in the Mystic High school car park. Considering it was evening, I thought there were too many cars parked in the vicinity. "Now let's see where the necklace is." Klaus jumped into the van, pulling me to my feet from Rebekah's side. I tried to resist his hold but like always my husband was too strong. "Rebekah love, keep Stefan company while Caroline and I spend some much needed time together." I gave him a harsh glare, wanting him to remove his contact from me.

Klaus continued to hold me tightly as we walked away from the truck through the many cars that were parked here. I recognised Elena's, Tyler's, Matt's and Bonnie's vehicles dotted around the place. I stiffened slightly remembering why they were all here. Senior Prank Night. I personally thought it was a brilliant idea and acting as a human I tried to convince the rest of them to be excited about the prospect.

"Everything alright love?" Klaus asked softly, noticing my change.

"Yeah, it's just…weird to be back," I turned to find his affectionate gaze on me.

"This is better isn't it?" He moved his grasp from my arm to my fingers before bringing them to his lips as we neared the school entrance. I nodded. "I bet you were the perfect school girl."

"Something like that. It's nice to see girls enrolled after having men control our lives," I spoke honestly. After living for so long, I had enjoyed seeing how women's lives have developed over the past centuries.

"Do you miss it? After I retrieved you from your life here."

"Kind of. I'm happy to be free of the teachers that just do everything in their power to piss you off but the whole experience of teenage life. I miss that. Back in the 14th century my goals in life were finding a husband and start a family. If I was human now…the possibilities are endless."

"Rebekah wants to be human, mainly around the prospect of having children. You hold a much better argument than her sweetheart," Klaus observed as he listened intently to my words.

"I was so excited for this night. Being on most of the committees I held a part in organising it but you know…" Klaus' features became confused.

"What's tonight?" He asked, glancing at the random classroom which had light behind the closed blind.

"Senior prank night."

"Well, well, well," a wide smirk appeared on his lips. "Let's give them a prank of our own then love." I felt a heavy tug on my right hand as Klaus pulled me inside the main school building.

"What no." I didn't know what he was planning but I knew it wasn't pleasant. I had learnt all about Mystic Fall's knowledge of vampires and all it needed was another investigation that could put any of us in danger.

"I thought you said you were 'so excited'," he raised a brow.

"I was, for the human sort of prank. You know cling film over the toilet, honey on door knobs. That sort of thing. Not let's reveal vampires are real kind of prank."

"Well it can be the start of our search," Klaus decided pulling me along.

"Let's split up then, that way we can cover more ground," I decided knowing that way I would have a better chance of finding my friends and keeping them safe.

"Very well sweetheart," Klaus agreed surprisingly before placing his lips on my forehead. "Go to Rebekah when you're finished." I nodded.

"I'll check the east side and you the west." He nodded before vamping off down the hallway. I sighed, glad to be at a distance from him.

I began walking at human pace along the unlit corridor, glancing inside each of the classrooms but no one seemed to be around. My ears were tuned in to pick up any sounds nearby. It wasn't until I heard a familiar laugh that I used my vampire speed. Through the translucent glass in the double doors at the end of the corridor I caught sight of her brown locks. I needed to get her out of here.

"Caroline?" Elena asked with a shocked expression before her features beamed with happiness. "Oh my god you're here!" She enveloped me in an over friendly embrace. I returned it before she pulled away. "Stefan?"

"He's unconscious outside." Elena opened her mouth to speak but I continued. "Klaus is here. So we need to get you safe, because he's got some problems and you are literally the key to fixing them."

"Does he know I'm alive?" I shook my head, already leading the brunette along the corridor to the nearest exit.

"No, so I need you to get to Damon okay?" She nodded. "I can't believe you're participating in Senior Prank Night though."

"We all agreed we'd do it for you," she smiled softly. "We believed you were here in spirit and Stefan." I nodded, opening the final door to leave only to be faced with the one man we didn't wish to meet.

"There's my girl."

* * *

><p>REBEKAH<p>

As I waited for Stefan to regain conscious I searched the van for anything interesting. I found Nik's jacket and searched the pockets finding his phone and one other. I clicked one of the buttons to reveal the lock screen photo. It was of Caroline, Stefan and the doppelgänger. I soon realised this was Caroline's phone. Taking the device with me, I returned to my seat on top of my empty coffin.

Before I could look through her phone a loud gasp for breath caught my attention when Stefan awoke from his temporary slumber. As I sat on my coffin I watched him rub his neck on the truck floor.

"Oh, he lives," I smirked bringing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"What happened?" He sighed glancing outside the van. "Mystic Falls?"

"My brother broke your neck, he has quite the temper."

"Caroline?" His head turned rapidly around searching for his blonde friend.

"She was with Nik. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've both been hiding," I stood up and jumped off the edge of the truck, my heels landing delicately on the tarmac floor. "With any luck my brother is ripping that cow's bloody head off." I smirked, hating the idea of the bitch being alive. I had Stefan back and I didn't want to lose him again.

Within seconds of my words I was pushed to the ground by Stefan's flying figure. He bared his teeth at me in a protective notion.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I observed with distaste. "Consider me jealous." I threw him from his place trapping my body, causing him to land against the truck. I grabbed a crowbar and slammed it into his chest. Soon he'd learn not to play with a Mikaelson's heart.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

After alerting Rebekah of the doppelgänger's survival, Klaus gave us both a task to complete. I was surprised Klaus had let me find the known werewolf in Mystic Falls by myself, he didn't seem to see through my reassuring lies.

Tyler and I had become good friends once he became a werewolf. I helped him deal with his transition with my knowledge that Klaus had given me back in the fourteenth century. It was my way of keeping my distance from the rest of our friends when Elijah was in town. Thankfully my brother-in-law and I had avoided each other.

I wondered along the school corridor with his scent guiding me towards me. Soon enough my friend was standing before me with a bottle of honey in his hand. He was alone.

"Tyler?" I spoke softly. His brown orbs studying me clearly as I took a few steps closer.

"Caroline?" His tone was pure shock as the bottle dropped to the floor, letting the syrup ooze out. "You're back?" I nodded with a kind smile before he pulled me into one of his manly hugs that only I seemed to receive.

"Does my brother know of this relationship?" Rebekah's voice pulled us out from our embrace.

"We're just friends Rebekah," I insisted while Tyler's eyes flickered between the two blondes confused.

"Well you better get your _friend_ to Nik then," Rebekah spoke with hatred in her voice. "Unless that was another lie you told him." She was mad at me for keeping secrets from her. I sighed.

"Please I don't want this to happen to him," I stood protectively in front of the werewolf but it was no use.

"None of us have a choice _sister_." She grasped Tyler in a tight grip in a flash before making her way towards wherever Klaus was.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to Tyler as I followed them both.

I knew where Rebekah was heading, she was nearing the gym. My sensitive hearing caught voices inside. I felt scared for my friends. Why did Klaus have to do this?

"…to blame someone, blame me," I heard the end of Bonnie's sentence.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Before anyone could respond to Klaus' words, Rebekah burst through the doors slowly followed by me. I stood on Tyler's other side, finding us faced with Bonnie and Matt who stared at me after my return.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah," Klaus smirked as he extended his arm in a gesture to Rebekah. "And of course you've all met Caroline, my wife." I bowed my head in shame as I received many disapproving glares and surprised gasps. "Now the introductions are out of the way, let us continue."

Rebekah threw Tyler into Klaus' waiting arms. Klaus grasped at the back of Tyler's neck letting him have control of the werewolf's moments.

I stood beside Rebekah in a timid pose, as Elena pleaded for Klaus to let Tyler be. I felt scared of what my friends would think of me now for marrying the man who made their lives miserable.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually," Klaus bit his wrist and forced it into Tyler's mouth. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus snapped Tyler's neck letting his body fall flat on the ground. Everyone besides the two Mikaelson siblings were in shock at the death of their friend. Klaus' eyes moved onto my harsh glare as I made it known that I didn't approve of this.

* * *

><p>AN I'm splitting this episode into two, so the second part should be added soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in a review. Thank you for all your support!


	15. The Reckoning II

History Hides the Truth - XIV The Reckoning II

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

Klaus had sent me with Rebekah to take Tyler's body elsewhere. As the science labs were the close we placed the transitioning werewolf on top of one of the lab tables waiting for him to awaken from his slumber. My eyes were focused on my friend while Rebekah simply played with her phone.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day, it's a shame really they're quite marvellous," she mused, lifting the device up to take a selfie. After the capture sound voice there was silence besides Rebekah's finger swiping along the screen. "Ugh. Vomit. Why do you have so many pictures of her on your phone?"

"Wait what?" I glanced up at Rebekah only noticing then that it was my phone in her hands and not her own. "Is that my phone? Where did you get that?"

"Nik's jacket pocket, he must have taken it from you ages ago." Her eyes didn't look up at me as she scrolled through my photos again. "Is that my necklace?" Within seconds I found my phone being pushed into my face while Rebekah screamed in my ear, having another one of her tantrums. "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?"

We once again stormed into the gym to find Stefan with blood running down his chin, signifying that Klaus was still playing his games. Rebekah rushed towards Elena yelling at her this time.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" I swear Rebekah never used to be this dramatic…

"What are you talking about?" Klaus demanded snatching the phone from his sister when he noticed the picture displayed on the screen.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus' blue orbs glanced at the ripper and myself. I sighed, knowing this was another reason for him to punish me.

"Where is it?" Rebekah growled towards the scared brunette.

"I don't have it anymore," Elena's quiet tone spoke.

"You're lying!" In a flash Rebekah's teeth were in Elena's neck, drawing blood.

"Elena!" I panicked rushing towards the human just as Klaus removed his sister from her. I sat down beside my friend and placed my hand on her shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"Get away from me," she glared.

"Elena…?"

"You married him?" I sighed, getting the message and standing up. I tried to keep the tears from forming in my eyes as I had my back turned to the scene.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus asked Elena in a soft tone.

"I'm telling the truth," Elena insisted. "Katherine stole it."

"Ah Katerina, of course." Klaus smirked before flashing in front of me. "Oh love, don't be so bothered by the doppelgänger. She's not worth your tears." His tone was kind instead of the devil tone he was using before. Soon enough I found his arms around me in an embrace. I didn't return it. "What do you know of Katerina's activities lately? I know she was in Chicago."

"What?" My eyes widened slightly.

"When you re-entered Gloria's sweetheart her scent was all over you, so speak up love?" I shook my head. "Caroline." His voice hardened pulling a little from the embrace allowing me to see his serious expression.

"She was just trying to help us keep Elena safe," I sighed. "I don't know what she's planning, she just said she'd help."

"Very well," Klaus released me moving back to his sister. "Rebekah, take Caroline back to the werewolf will you. I'll join you both shortly for Tyler's fate depending on whether the witch succeeded."

* * *

><p>KATHERINE<p>

I had managed to lure Damon away from Mystic Falls, using his troubles as an excuse for him to be my partner in crime. Little did he know, I'd kidnapped baby Gilbert for us to contact Anna about finding out who could kill Klaus. I had done what Caroline was having trouble with, keeping Klaus away from Rebekah's necklace, and now I was onto my own agenda; killing Klaus.

Even though I knew Caroline's feelings towards the bastard, I needed to take my revenge for everything he did to my family. No matter what good Caroline may still see him, he needed to end.

Using a little violence, we'd convinced ghost Anna to reveal her mother's leverage about the man who could kill Klaus. His name was Mikael, a vampire who hunts vampires. We'd be stupid to wake him but without him my plan would fall apart.

After Damon left to go save his pathetic damsel from Klaus' return in Mystic Falls, I had to spend a little quality time with Jeremy and his ghost ex-girlfriend who knew the location of our lethal weapon.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I stood beside Tyler as I tried to comfort him while we waited for Klaus' arrival. He quivered slightly and continuously asked questions about my disappearance. I only replied with more question about how he felt.

"Well, the verdict's in," Klaus made his entrance known as he wondered into the lab with a test tube filled with blood in his hand. It was nice to see them making the science equipment useful. "The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah slipped off a desk with a wide grin on her features.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite," Klaus glanced at me before turning to Tyler and offering him the blood. "The doppelgänger's blood. Drink it."

I stayed quiet, standing beside Rebekah as we both stared at the experiment before us. I felt sorry for my friend. Either dying or being sired…it was a hard choice. One Tyler wasn't aware of. Reluctantly Tyler took the tube and drank the blood in one swift movement.

"Good boy," Klaus praised, like a master would to his dog. Not even a second passed and Tyler began screaming and writhing in pain falling to the floor. I moved to comfort him but Rebekah's hand stopped me. Soon enough veins pour under his golden hues, signifying a successful transition. "Well, that's a good sign." Klaus smirked, admiring his first wolf to join the pack.

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

I'd compelled the nurses in the hospital to ensure that the doppelgänger gave her donation to my hybrid fund. I returned to find the two blonde females of my family resting in the car park. Rebekah's figure was relaxed up on a stranger's vehicle while Caroline stood beside her.

"All settled in the hospital," I told them before offering my hand to Caroline. She glanced at it but showed no interest in taking it. She was still mad at the games I had played today. I wished she'd found them at least enjoyable.

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution," Rebekah noted.

"Seems so."

"Will Elena be okay? You're not draining all her blood are you?" Caroline asked, wanting a serious answer in my arrogant mood.

"Of course sweetheart. I need her alive so that she can marry a human and they can continue the Petrova line, therefore creating another doppelgänger giving me more blood to sire hybrids."

"Can't you just accept that you don't need a pack of mutts to follow your every command?"

"Forgive me love, but my reasons for wanting hybrids is none of your concern," I began to walk to the other side of the vehicle, closer to Rebekah.

"When can you get it into your thick head? Times change. I don't need a man telling me what I can and cannot know," she flashed from the scene heading in a random direction. I sighed.

"I keep thinking she's changed for the worse but when she yells at you like that, I like it," Rebekah mused. I didn't respond, not wanting to get into a conversation about whether I treat my wife the right way or not. "How did you know that you needed the doppelgänger alive?"

"You know how much mother hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." I nodded.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective," I pointed out, seeing things from her point of view. "It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species," Rebekah finished my sentence.

"Leaving me alone for all eternity," I shook my head.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" She slipped of the bonnet of the car to face me. "Hasn't it occurred to you that _I'm here_ and so his your wife. You're not alone." I ignored my sister's words. Caroline had left me before, she could easily do it again and Rebekah was just like the rest of my siblings. I refused to let them leave me, so I carted them around in boxes to keep them safe.

"Go get the truck? I'll get Elena," I commanded turning in the direction of the hospital. I felt a gust of wind, signally her departure. I was about to take another step when my nostrils caught hold of another scent in the area.

"Look who finally decided to show up to the party," I smirked turning around to greet Damon Salvatore. His features were focused on completing one mission.

"Where is Elena?" He demanded.

"She's making a donation to a greater cause." Damon continued walking towards me, wanting to reach the hospital doors. I placed a hand before him, stopping him from continuing. "I can't let you disturb her mate."

"You'll have to kill me," he pushed past me but I threw him back onto the tarmac terrain.

"Hmm quite the idea but I made a pledge to your brother and, unlike him, I keep my word. Although thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." I grabbed his collar pushing him against the bonnet of the car where Rebekah was siting before. I raised my hand to reach into his chest but he spoke.

"Mikael." I immediately stopped glaring at him with wide eyes.

"What do you know about Mikael?" I growled.

"Just that he knows you're here," this time Damon was the one smirking.

"No," I called him bluff.

"Yes, Katherine and I found him." Within a flash I threw Damon to the ground and sped away, following the trail Caroline took.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I headed into the forests needing to get away from the centre of town. Everyone probably hated me now for my relationship with Klaus. I didn't want to come face to face with any of them. I just wanted to be on my own and find Kat. I knew she'd help me stay clear from everyone, including Klaus.

Suddenly I found arms wrapped around my body, I began to scream and fight but a hand was placed over my mouth tightly.

"Shh love." It was Klaus. Klaus had me. I wriggled from his hold and thankfully he let me.

"Seriously?" I spat at him, with a harsh glare.

"We need to leave Mystic Falls Caroline, immediately," he announced stepping closer to grab my hand.

"What? Why?"

"Just come with me. I don't want him using you against me. I only want you safe," he pleaded reaching out for me but I stepped back.

"I'm safer alone."

"No Caroline. It's Mikael. I don't know if he knows of you and I'm not taking any chances, so please let me keep you safe," Klaus pleaded with honesty seeping through his worried tone. His stepfather meant serious business, Klaus had told me about him long ago and I feared him straight from the start.

"Fine but on one condition."

"Anything sweetheart." Anything? The possibilities were endless but I continued with the one I originally wanted.

"You let me make my own decisions by not telling me what is right and wrong and forcing me into situations. I promise to stay with you, just give me that Niklaus, please. That is all I ask for."

"Of course sweetheart," he nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you enjoyed the second part of _The Reckoning_. Please let me know your opinions in a review! The next chapter will not be canon at all so it will be something new. Thanks again!


	16. Prisoner

History Hides the Truth - XVI Prisoner

Summary: TVD Rewrite surrounding Klaroline. Caroline has spent centuries away from her husband after helping her best friend escape him. After finding a new companion in Chicago, she solves his bloodlust problems with a little help and forms a new best friend. In the present Caroline comes to Mystic Falls, eager to assist her best friend find love.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I had spent the past weeks trapped inside different hotel rooms across the United States while Klaus grew his hybrid pack. We'd travelled west from Virginia, through states like Kansas and Wyoming. I'd given up trying to know exactly where we were on the map, it seemed pointless as Klaus had become even more over-protective than I thought possible.

I wanted to explore the world and not to be cooped up within four walls while Klaus took my place in venturing out. I only came along for protection from Mikael in case he knew of our vows. I didn't ask for hybrid strangers outside my door. I felt like a prisoner.

A female entered a few days ago wanting to discuss my life with Klaus. She spoke of how incredible he is for taking away her suffering of turning every full moon. I hated it, having to listen to the words that flowed from her sired brain. It's compelling someone for life. At least I should be grateful Klaus didn't just compel me too.

_"…he is just a perfect leader. You must be proud of him for everything he's accomplished?" The brunette ask while I fiddled with the hem of my dress. "Mrs. Mikaelson?"_

_ "Don't call me that," I snapped, turning my back on the woman._

_ "Why? You're not ashamed of him are you? He's done for much for you? Protecting you from whatever dangers could get to you. Aren't you grateful that someone like him loves you?"_

_ "Just get out," I muttered, standing from the bed._

_ "Why? I thought you might like some company. Klaus wanted me to…"_

_ "Klaus wanted you to come and talk to me? Well good for him, good for you! I don't care!" I began to yell, folding my arms. "You don't get it do you? You're too messed up in the head to realise that you're sired to a monster."_

_ "Enough Caroline," his stern voice spoke in the doorway of my hotel room. "Megan leave us."_

_Swiftly the female hybrid nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her. I turned around to look out of the window, keeping my back to him. "What was that about?" I didn't answer, knowing that he already knew. "Sweetheart, I understand I've been…distant recently but you know how much this means to me."_

_ "Distant? I was distant with you for centuries Niklaus." I faced him once again, displaying my irritated features to him. "I'm not bothered with you being distant with me but I am bothered about you ordering people to 'be my friend'."_

_ "I knew you've been alone," he took a few steps closer. "I thought you might like some company before I return."_

_ "Alone? The word that means so much to you. It's why you want these hybrids. Who are forced to stand by your side in case your siblings fail you. If they do they're refused to leave you even then as they find a dagger in their heart. It's the reason why you have hybrids patrolling my every move in case I flee again." He hung his head, unable to deny the truth. _

_ "Good night Caroline," he mumbled before flashing out the door. There are two things in this world that Niklaus Mikaelson truly fears, Mikael and the prospect of being alone._

I haven't seen Megan or anyone for days beside the hand that slipped a blood bag through the door twice a day. I resulted to drawing to pass the time. It never was an accomplished skill of mine but I had always enjoyed designing outfits as I grew up. Using the cream walls as my canvas and the pen in the bedside table draw, I sketched out many ideas for dresses. I even added a few tally diagrams like I was in a prisoner cell. It certainly reflected my mood.

The door clicked open. I glanced at the digital clock, it was only midday and normally my food source arrived at eight in the morning and in the evening. I was soon faced with a dark skinned woman, with jet black hair in a pixie cut. Her fingers were tightly grasping a cardboard box which she laid to rest on the bed. I watched her closely.

"Klaus asked me to deliver this to you, and to tell you that he'd like to meet you downstairs in ten minutes. I will escort you down."

"Well you can tell your master that I'm not coming," I decided instantly. Why was it now that he decided to make an effort?

"I'll be ready for you in ten minutes," she wasn't backing down. I did some quick thinking before snapping the hybrid's neck when she turned her back to me. I paused staring at her limp figure before packing my clothes back into the small bag I had brought with me. I'd had enough.

Outside the door, I found a male hybrid standing with his hands behind his back. He didn't notice my presence and so luckily I was able to flash passed him however I soon collided with my husband's chest.

* * *

><p>KLAUS<p>

I stared down at my wife with the bag over her shoulder. I broke at the sight of her trying to leave. I knew she hated me, I knew I'd treated her badly since we left Mystic Falls. Honestly I didn't know what I could do to show her I wasn't a monster, what she clearly stated I was a few days ago. She was right before, I was taking precaution so she wouldn't take off once again.

"Where are you heading sweetheart?" I asked, trying to sound endearing.

"I'm going to find Katherine," she stated harshly pushing passed me and towards the nearest elevator. I managed to beat her to it, barricading the entrance before she stepped across. "Klaus." She complained.

"You think Katerina is better protection than I?"

"Yes."

"Caroline…"

"I don't want to hear it Klaus. I'm fed up of being kept a prisoner in any damn hotel room. I thought maybe this trip could be a way of adventure or maybe even getting to understand who you are now." She paused. "I think we both know that I know the answer, so get out of my way."

"Give me this afternoon."

"What?" Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Spend the afternoon with me, and by the end if you still want to run off to Katerina…I…I will let you go," I said reluctantly. This was my last straw.

"By the end of the afternoon if I want to leave. We're divorcing, agreed?" Caroline held out her hand to me. I internally gulped at the word divorce. I sighed before nodding and shaking her palm. "Right…so where are we heading?"

"I'd like you to wear what's in the box, I promise it's not much," I smiled softly, not releasing her hand.

"Very well, and I suppose I'll leave my things in the room too?" I nodded.

"That would probably be for the best."

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

As I slid from the car I was met with a small forest before me. The contents of the box turned out to be a pair of leather boots that held my foot comfortably. My eyes glanced to Klaus' hand that was offered out to hold mine.

"Why not," I sighed, accepting the gesture. "Since we'll be separating in less than twenty-four hours." Klaus didn't respond, and my comment seemed to have hurt him. I felt guilty…but why? He was a monster. "So…" I began talking again when he led me along a gravel path into the woods. "Where are we going?"

"I didn't answer that the first time you asked love, so it's doubtful I will now." I stayed quiet, knowing most of my other questions would be ignored. The sooner this was over with the better.

We were walking hand in hand for almost ten minutes until we reached a small river. It looked familiar and I immediately knew why he brought me here. I pulled my hand from his immediately, catching him by surprise.

"No." He raised a concerned brow. "I know why you wanted to come here and I can't..."

"Can't what sweetheart?" He stepped closer, taking both of my hands into his. His thumb gently touching my wedding ring. "I found this place while searching for the latest pack. I thought of you and the place where I painted your favourite of my masterpieces and where I proposed to you." I tried to pull from him but his grasp made sure I wasn't going anywhere. "Caroline Forbes, this wasn't meant to be some trip to convince you that things haven't changed because we both know they have. I found it and wanted to show you. It just happens to coincide with you spending one last afternoon with me."

"Honestly?" I almost whispered.

"Honestly." I sighed, feeling his fingers release their grip. I sank down onto the bank of the river, letting the grass cushion my seat. It didn't take long for him to do the same.

We sat beside each other in silence for what felt like an hour but was probably less. The only noise was the water trickling along before us. My mind raced over on how close our fingers were as we supported ourselves. I thought about how happy I was at first and how I let one conversation determine my future.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly. My voice almost inaudible while my eyes stared at the water before us.

"Anything you want."

"If I hadn't of ran, would you still want your hybrids?" There was a long silence.

"Honestly Caroline, I don't know, probably."

"Why do you need them now?"

"Protection."

"From Mikael? Or from anyone that wants to pick a fight with you?" I turned my head to face him.

"Both."

"Protection for me? Or for yourself?"

"Depends on the context." I sighed turning my head away again. "Caroline if you want to leave so much, why did it take almost a month for you to try?" I didn't answer. "Sweetheart…" Nothing left my lips as I felt his fingers touch mine. "I know you don't want to show it but I know it's there." I didn't pull my hand away.

"Do you think it's still there?" I changed the subject, not wanting to discuss what feelings I may or may not still have for him. I was still awfully confused. "The spot where we got engaged in England?"

"I don't know love. It depends on whether they've built on it." He paused for a moment before his fingertips caressed the top of my hand. "Maybe we could continue the next leg of our werewolf hunt in England? And see whether it's still there?" I shrugged.

"I don't want the memory to be ruined by human activity."

"It'll never be ruined Caroline," his palm found my cheek and held it gently. "I know it's an important place for you sweetheart as it is for me." I nodded, not letting my eyes move from his dreamy orbs. I slowly leaned into his features, wanting to capture his lips with my own. His strong scent burning my nose as a reminder of what I wanted. He knew immediately what I desired and using his hand to lead me to him. Without another breath I pushed forward only to find Klaus' phone ringing in his pocket. I sighed pulling away from him. I realised what was about to happen and ran my fingers through my hair. This couldn't happen.

"What?" Klaus grumbled into the device as he stood up from the river bank, taking a few steps from me. "What did you just say to me?"

* * *

><p>AN I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts in a review. I love hearing from you!

If you haven't already seen, I've started a new AU Fanfiction around Heaven and Hell called **Land of the Dead**, which I'm writing alongside this. So why not check that out!


End file.
